Live or Hate
by YunneMiku and Lizzy
Summary: Debido a un malentendido, Kanda termino su relación con Allen, ¿Que pasara cuando después de ocho años, ella aparece con una pequeña niña que dice llamar ser su hija?, femAllenxKanda
1. Prólogo

_**Hola, si, si, tengo mi fanfic "Nuevos sentimientos" como proyecto, pero este es otro pequeño (enserio espero que pequeño) proyecto que paso por mi mente después de ver una novela koreana de este tipo :v pero es muy diferente lo que tengo planeado a lo que sucedió en esa novela (honestamente, el final fue de lo peor :c) Continúen…**_

 _ **LOVE OR HATE**_

 _ **Prologo:**_

—¡Déjame explicarte lo que pasó, Kanda!— suplico Allen mientras seguía al japonés de un lado a otro en el apartamento que ambos compartían, mientras él la ignoraba y continuaba empacando sus cosas, todo fue un malentendido, un accidente

—No quiero volver a saber nada de ti, Walker— Walker, no Allen, ni Moyashi, la había llamado por su apellido, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, hasta ahora. Antes de que Allen pidiera decir algo, Kanda ya había salido por la puerta, azotándola

—Kanda...— Allen se deslizó por la puerta hasta terminar en el suelo, llorando, con el corazón roto y un profundo dolor en su ser

Un año de relación arruinado por un malentendido

—Yuu...— Susurro con voz áspera mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro y caían al suelo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **8 Años después…**_

—Mamá— Sintió como un peso se movía de un lado a otro en su cama

—Cinco minutos más, Mana— Susurro mientras se removía, buscando conciliar el sueño

—Mamá, prometiste que me llevarías a ver al tío Mana y al tío Nea hoy— Decía una gruñona y dulce voz femenina infantil, de pronto sintió como algo se dejaban caer encima de ella, aunque realmente no le dolía

—Ya voy, ya voy— Susurro con pesadez mientras se reincorpora de su cómoda cama y veía a la pequeña niña que la veía molesta, de edad no mayor a diez años, cabellera azulada larga hasta la cintura atada en una coleta mal hecha, ojos violetas, de tez blanca y rasgos asiáticos

—Hana, todavía no amanece, duérmete— La niña hizo un puchero

Con sus dos brazos la rodeo y la atrajo a si misma para abrazarla

— Eres más efectivo que un despertador, ahora tráeme el cepillo, vamos a acomodar bien tu cabello—La niña asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación

Allen lanzó un suspiro, ya habían pasado ocho años desde aquel amargo día, y siete de haber dado a luz al fruto de esa fatídica relación

Se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a poner orden, como Hana había dicho, ese día tenían que ir a visitar a sus dos hermanos: Mana y Nea Walker, la única familia que le quedaba desde la muerte de sus padres, hace más de quince años

Hana llegó en cuestión de segundos con el cepillo en manos, Allen se sentó en su cama y acomodo a Hana en su regazo, disponiéndose a deshacer los nudos que había en el cabello de su hija

— Mamá...— Comenzó a hablar la pequeña después de varios segundos en silencio

—¿Si?— pregunto mientras buscaba el modo de deshacer un nudo sin llegar a lastimar a Hana

—Yo... ¿tengo papá?— esa pregunta la descoloco, Hana ya tenía siete años, si, sabía que algún día preguntaría por su padre, pero nunca mostraba interés en el tema cuando surgía, hasta ahora

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Hana?— aunque no lo demostrara, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa

—Es que... Todas las niñas de la escuela me dicen que yo no tengo papá porque nunca lo he visto— Allen término de atar correctamente el lazo que sostenía el cabello de Hana, después ella se giró a verla con sus orbes violetas inocentes

—¿Porque nunca lo he visto?— Y, la pregunta del millón, ¿cómo le iba a responder de forma sutil a su hija que su padre las abandono por un malentendido y básicamente, no quería saber nada de ellas?

— Hana, ¿Tu quieres a mamá?—La niña asintió con clara inocencia, Allen le sonrió de forma maternal

— ¿Algún día conoceré a mi papá?— Esos ojos tan vivos, puros e inocentes, hicieron que Allen mintiera por primera vez en mucho tiempo

—Sí, algún día lo conocerás, y lo querrás mucho— la niña se levantó feliz y salió del cuarto de su madre

En cuanto Hana dejo la habitación, Allen dejo de sonreír, lanzo un audible suspiro y se dio la vuelta buscando su cambio de ropa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡Allen!— Como de costumbre, Mana y Nea las recibieron con un fuerte abrazo y un sin fin de preguntas sobre todo tipo de cosas

Hana se fue más por el lado de Nea, al parecer ambos se llevaban muy bien, mientras que Allen caminaba con más tranquilidad junto a Mana, observando cómo Nea correteaba a Hana en un infantil juego de las atrapadas

—Ha pasado tiempo. Aún recuerdo aquel día en el que llegaste llorando con la noticia de que estabas embarazada— Allen miro a Mana con confusión

 _*flash back*_

 _Era un día lluvioso, el pronóstico indicaba que estaría así toda la semana, y vaya razón que tenía, durante la mayor parte del día estuvo lloviendo, Mana servía unas tazas de té para él y su hermano, debido al clima, ambos estaban en la sala observando viejas películas de ficción junto con un montón de comida_

 _Unos golpes a la puerta hicieron que pusieran pausa a la película y fueran a atender la puerta, ¿Quién andaría en las calles con una lluvia como esa?_

— _¡¿Allen?!—Exclamaron ambos al ver a su hermana menor cabizbaja y empapada de agua, rápidamente la hicieron entrar en la casa y le dieron lo necesario para que no se resfriara, incluso un cambio de ropa que tenían por ahí guardada_

 _Una vez que se aseguraron de que Allen estaba bien, vino el interrogatorio_

— _¡¿Qué te paso Allen?! Tu sabes que no debes salir con una lluvia como esta— Por primera vez desde su llegada Allen levanto la cabeza, solo dejando ver como estaba llorando de forma desconsolada, rápidamente Mana la abrazo, mientras Nea se encargaba de hacer te para su invitada_

 _Una vez que ambos hermanos estaban a un lado de su hermana, ella les conto todo lo que sucedió y como Kanda había terminado con ella sin dejarla explicar nada_

— _Allen, todo va a estar bien, ya, no llores—Decía Nea abrazando a su hermana menor, mentalmente deseaba golpear al idiota que le hizo eso a su hermanita, no se lo perdonaría_

— _Lo siento, lo siento—Decía Allen evitando el contacto visual, solo consiguiendo preocupar más a Mana y Nea_

— _Yo…yo…—Ambos Walker intercambiaron miradas para después posarla en Allen que no dejaba de moverse incomoda_

— _Yo… estoy embarazada— y ahora entendían porque del llanto de su hermana, sin saber que hacer realmente, solamente reaccionaron en abrazar a su hermana_

 _Solo tenía dieciséis años, Allen solo tenía dieciséis años y el padre de ese bebe la había abandonado por un malentendido, vaya suerte que tenía su hermana_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Hana quiere conocer a su padre...— Mana se sobresalto al escuchar eso, conocía perfectamente a Allen, y era posible que ella no estuviera lista para volver a ver a Kanda Yuu, y posiblemente jamás lo estaría

—Y...¿Qua harás?—Pregunto con tranquilidad, con suerte Hana estaba más ocupada intentando alcanzar a Nea

—No lo sé, no he sabido nada de él en mas de siete años, ¿no sería muy raro salir de la nada diciéndole que tiene una hija?— Excusa, fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Mana

—Kanda Yuu... Campeón en torneos de Kendo a nivel nacional, muy reconocido en Japón, amigo de Alma Karma, Lenalee Lee y Lavi Bookman, gente a la cual conoces muy bien ¿y no sabes nada de él en los últimos ocho años?—Allen se encogió de hombros incómoda

—Además, todo lo que pasó ese día fue un accidente, ¿no? Allen, sabes que siempre te he apoyado en tus decisiones, pero esta vez no pienses en lo que es mejor para ti, piensa en lo que es mejor para Hana, ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo que paso—Allen miro el suelo, pensativa

—Solo piénsalo…—Y diciendo esto, Mana se acerco a Nea y Hana y comenzó a jugar con ambos, dejando a Allen con su mente

Allen saco su teléfono y busco en sus contactos a Lenalee, ambas eran buenas amigas, se conocieron en un evento deportivo de nivel internacional, había participado en esgrima, pero en un tiempo libre que tuvo fue a las competencias de patinaje artístico, y ahí la conoció, después de felicitarla por obtener el segundo lugar en la competencia, de ahí conoció a Lavi Bookman, y desgraciadamente a Kanda Yuu

 _Hola Lenalee, ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, ¿tienes tiempo libre el próximo fin de semana? Hay cosas que quiero preguntarte_

 _Pd: Puedes llevar a Lavi si quieres_

Después de enviar el mensaje, guardo su teléfono y prosiguió a caminar, siguiendo a sus hermanos e hija hasta la residencia Walker

Después de todo este tiempo, jamás le había comentado a sus conocidos sobre Hana, debido a que ella y Kanda eran bastante reconocidos por los medios, y sabían de su relación, el que Kanda la dejara y que la gente se enterara después de que estaba embarazada, solo dejaba al japonés como un cretino o un patán, y ella no quería eso, ya que a pesar de todo, aun le tenía cierto afecto al japonés, no quería arruinar su carrera por algo como eso

Y por ello mismo abandono la suya para dedicarse a Hana, y realmente no se arrepentía de nada, porque cada momento que pasaba con ella, cada risa, cada lagrima, cada mueca de dolor, cada mal momento, todo lo atesoraba más que nada en el mundo

—¡Mamá!— Observo de nuevo a su hija, y sonrió como de costumbre, luego corrió hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura para después cargarla, todos esos entrenamientos de esgrima y demás sirvieron para algo, Hana no necesitaba un padre, ella era ambos a la vez, y ella era todo lo que Hana necesitaba

¿O no?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí el prologo, honestamente, no se cada cuanto sacare un capitulo de este fic, como tengo "Nuevos sentimientos" como actividad principal, esta es otra de menor prioridad, por así decirle, así que si les gusto esta idea, háganmelo saber por sus comentarios, acepto criticas contractivas :), tengan paciencia entre cada actualización, no pienso abandonarlo**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**N/A: Hola a todos los que lean las notas de autor :v, aquí el primer capitulo oficial de Live por Hite , perdonen errores de ortografía, continuidad o carencia de sentido o aburrido, sobre aviso no hay engaño :v (alguien se había dado cuenta de mi error en el "título" del prologo :'v? Dios, que pena, equivocarte entre "Love" y "Live"... Vaya, hasta ahora me acuerdo de Viktor :v [Yuri on ice]) Continúen...**_

 _ **Capitulo 1:**_

Allen estaba sentada en una banca de un parque, Hana jugaba en los juegos del lugar donde su madre pudiera vigilarla

Allen miraba de un lado a otro, era medio día y esperaba pacientemente a Lenalee, donde por petición de la chica, ahí sería su lugar de encuentro

— Mamá—Allen dirigió su atención a la pequeña que venía corriendo a su dirección

—¿Que sucede Hana?— La pequeña le tendió una corona de flores que al parecer ella misma había hecho, Allen la aceptó y dejo que su hija se la colocará para después correr con dirección a los juegos

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente consiguió ver a la patinadora correr hacia ella, señal de que se le había hecho tarde

—Hola Lenalee— La chica de ascendencia China se sentó a su lado tratando de recuperar el aire

—Lo siento por la tardanza, es sólo que Nee-san no me dejaba salir de casa, ya sabes cómo es—Allen asintió mientras se quitaba la corona de flores y la dejaba a un lado

—¿No consideraste que Komui-san pudo haberte seguido?—Lenalee negó con la cabeza

—Lo dudo, Reever-san lo mantiene ocupado, está bien— Lenalee la vio por unos minutos, demasiado tiempo, pensaba Allen

—¿Que sucede?—Lenalee se sobresalto y comenzó a negar con las manos

—Solo se me hizo extraño que me llamarás, hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos, incluso pensé que te había pasado algo, ¿estás bien? Desde lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, nunca volviste al esgrima y me preocupo—Allen movió su mano restándole importancia al asunto

— Simplemente estaba ocupada con otras cosas— Dijo despreocupada, recargandose en el respaldo de la banca

—¿Enserio?—Pregunto Lenalee no muy convencida por las palabras de su amiga

— ¡Mamá!— La figura de una niña llegó corriendo y abrazando a Allen, casi refugiándose en ella

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te caíste? ¿Te pegaste con algo?— A Lenalee le extraño por completo la escena, ¿quién era esa niña? ¿Acaso le dijo a Allen "mamá"?

—Un desconocido se me acercó y me estaba ofreciendo una paleta— Allen levantó la mirada para ver a un vendedor ofreciendo paletas y demás golosinas, abrazo a su pequeña

—Ya, ya, no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí...— Lenalee comenzó a atar los cabos sueltos, la edad aproximada de la niña, la desaparición de Allen, la apariencia de la niña, no cabía duda

—Es de Kanda... ¿verdad?— Allen no dijo nada, y la niña recayó por primera vez en la presencia de Lenalee

—¿Quien es ella?— pregunto con inocencia, Allen le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña

—Lenalee, ella es mi hija, Hana...—Lenalee saludo a la niña con la mano, y está se aferró más a su madre

—Lo siento, ella es algo tímida con gente nueva—Decía Allen al tiempo que acomodaba el cabello de Hana y le quitaba unas hojas que estaban enredadas

—Se parece a él...—Decía refiriéndose claramente a Kanda, eso llamo la atención de la pequeña y por unos segundos le dirigió su vista a Lenalee

—¿Tú conoces a mi papá?— Lenalee miro a Allen como pidiendo permiso de hablar, a lo que Allen asintió levemente

—Sí, soy una vieja amiga de tu padre...—

—¿Como es él?—Pregunto la pequeña emocionada, dejando a un lado la timidez de haber conocido a esa mujer hace solo unos segundos

—Pues... Tu eres como una imagen de él...— y bien cierto era, la niña sólo poseía los ojos y sonrisa de Allen, pero todo lo demás, era básicamente de Kanda

— Mamá, ¿Lenalee nos ayudará a encontrar a papá?— Allen asintió con la cabeza, Hana salió corriendo a dirección de los columpios bastante alegre, dejando a solas a las chicas

—¿Piensas buscar a Kanda?— Pregunto Lenalee volviendo su atención a Allen

—Hana quiere conocerlo, lo he pensado por mucho tiempo, y creo que no es justo que ella no lo conozca por algo que sucedió hace más de siete años—Explico con rapidez, pero sin mostrar lo ansiosa que se sentía

—Allen, ¿acaso no lo sabes?—La mencionada la miro con confusión

—¿Recuerdas a Emilia?—Al instante el semblante de Allen cambio, claro que recordaba a Emilia, rubia de ojos azules, modelo de cabeza no tan hueca como pensaba, esa chica trato de humillarla una vez frente a la prensa durante una competencia de esgrima, levantando falsos de ella, además de que cuando ella salía con Kanda, Emilia coqueteaba descaradamente con él, y enfrente de ella

—Si...la recuerdo—Lenalee lanzó un suspiro con cansancio

—Ella está comprometida con Kanda— Lenalee observó la reacción de a su amiga, pero parecía no importarle, es mas parecía confundida por la información, como si no entendiera el porqué se lo decía

—Ah... No lo sabía, ¿Crees que Emilia me vea como una "amenaza" en su relación?— Lenalee noto la molestia en el tono de Allen, aunque tal vez sólo era porque nunca consiguió llevarse bien con Emilia

— No lo sé, todos rumoran sobre los motivos por los que abandonaste el esgrima, y claro, lo asocian con Kanda, pero nadie especuló de un embarazo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?—Dijo desviando el tema

—Cuando anuncie ante la prensa que dejaría las competencias y el esgrima. Mana y Nea pasaron por mi y nos fuimos ese mismo día, tú tenías una competencia de patinaje y no quería preocuparte, intenté contactarte por un tiempo pero, hubo problemas con el embarazo y Mana me quitó todos mis aparatos electrónicos y estuve casi en cuarentena en casa, luego de eso, mi tiempo se ocupaba en trabajar y cuidar a Hana, no tenía tiempo para alguna reunión, lo siento— Lenalee le sonrió para darle a entender que no le molestaba, después de todo, no debió ser fácil para Allen el cuidar de una niña sola

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Observo como Alma se dejaba caer al suelo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, exhausto, muestra clara de que ambos habían entrenado

—No es justo Yuu—Lo escucho quejarse, estaba empezando otro berrinche

—¡Tsk! Deja de ser tan dramático Alma—Expreso con molestia mientras guardaba su sable de bambú en donde correspondía, se quito la protecciones obligatorias y las guardo, después acomodo su cabello hasta dejarla como una coleta alta

—Pero no es justo. Tú eres de 4-dan, y no tienes piedad en tu mejor amigo de a penas 2-dan(*)— Y como siempre, Alma era un dramático, cosa a lo que se acostumbro desde hacía años

—El que hable contigo a menudo no quiere decir que seamos amigos— Dijo siguiéndole la corriente a Alma, ambos se conocían desde preescolar, y a pesar de la actitud fría y distante de Kanda, había momentos en donde se expresaba con más libertad

Alma hizo un puchero infantil y se lanzo contra Kanda, Alma podía no ser bueno en Kendo, pero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, superaba a su amigo

Consiguió derribar a su amigo debido a que lo atrapo con la guardia baja y rápidamente realizo una llave de pierna al estilo Sambo(**) y observo con orgullo como su amigo no podía librarse

Después de unos minutos en donde Kanda dejo de forcejear y Alma finalmente lo dejo ir, el teléfono de Alma sonó, ¿un mensaje?

 _Lavi: ¡Alma! Necesito que vengas al centro comercial, AHORA. Ah, y no traigas a Yuu_

Alma releyó el mensaje, era raro que Lavi lo buscara, y más sin la compañía de Yuu, ¿habrá pasado algo malo? tomo su chaqueta con rapidez y se coloco los zapatos

—¡Nos vemos Yuu!— Y básicamente, salió corriendo del lugar, con suerte alcanzo el tren que llevaba cerca del centro comercial

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron emprendió una nueva carrera hasta llegar a la entrada principal del centro comercial, en donde Lavi miraba su teléfono con completa despreocupación

—¡Ah! ¡Alma!, no pensé que llegarías tan rápido~sa—Alma sujetaba sus rodillas buscando recuperar el aire

—¿Qué…suce-…dio?—Lavi sonrió de medio lado y le tendió su teléfono a Alma

— Lena me envió esto hace unos minutos—Alma tomo el teléfono y vio una fotografía de perfil de una joven de cabello albino hasta poco arriba de los hombros, ojos violetas y con una leve sonrisa, a simple vista se notaba que la fotografía había sido tomada a escondidas de la chica

—¿Es Allen? Creí que había muerto— Lavi abrió los ojos sorprendido por el comentario de Alma

—¿Quién te dijo eso?—

—Yuu…— Lavi le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a Alma, era claro que para Yuu, Allen había muerto, pero él lo conocía a la perfección, y sabia que Yuu solamente odiaba a Allen y quería verla muerta, aunque nunca termino del comprender por qué, y Allen se fue sin decir nada, lo cual solo volvió todo aun más frustrante

—Te aseguro que Allen-san no ha muerto…—Fue lo único que dijo Lavi antes de volver su atención al teléfono

—Lenalee dice que la traerá a Japón la próxima semana, está buscando a Yuu— Decía mientras continuaba leyendo el mensaje con más detalles sobre ello, y que al parecer iba a estar solo en casa, porque se quedaría con Allen

—¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo? Se fue sin decir nada y ahora aparece cuando Yuu finalmente parece haberla superado, ¿Qué demonios le sucede?— Alma no tenía nada contra Allen, pero le guardaba cierto rencor al hacer que su amigo sufriera por más de cinco años, o incluso ahora, el dudaba de que Yuu pudiera verla a la cara, no sabia el motivo de ello, pero si Yuu la odiaba, debía tener un buen motivo

—Cálmate Karma, no sabemos para qué Allen-san busca a Yuu, tal vez busca aclarar lo que paso, no lo sé, disculparse, saludar…—Se le acabaron las opciones… y Alma no estaba tranquilo solo con eso

—¡Pero ella le hizo daño! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas como estaba Yuu por todos esos meses?! ¡Y ella no se atrevió a dar la cara desde entonces, no puedo aceptarla por eso!— En este punto, Lavi no pudo continuar tranquilo, Allen no era así, ella nunca fue así, era más posible que Emilia hiciera eso antes que Allen, el confiaba en Allen ciegamente, sin importar que

—¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! ¡Allen-sa fue la que consiguió que tu y Yuu se reconciliaran, ¿no es verdad?!—Alma estaba dispuesto a continuar replicando cuando Bookman lo interrumpió

—Si no mal recuerdo, tu le suplicaste a Allen que te ayudara a reconciliarte con Yuu, ¿verdad? Allen no pudo haber hecho algo malo o lo que sea que Yuu piensa que Allen le hizo, y deberías estar agradecido con ella, porque te aseguro que cualquier otra persona no te hubiera ayudado—Eso consiguió callar los reclamos de Alma, era cierto, con la forma de ser de su amigo el jamás le hubiera vuelto a hablar, y cuando conoció a Allen de pura casualidad, ella le había prometido que haría que se reconciliaran

Y aunque en el progreso Allen tuvo muchas discusiones con Kanda, llegando incluso a los golpes, al final Allen con gran paciencia, control y madurez (y con un "poco" de ayuda de su mejor espada de esgrima) convenció a Kanda de verlo y solucionar sus problemas

Por eso mismo no le había sorprendido que ambos competidores comenzaron a salir, después de todo, el atractivo de Allen era el no dejarse dominar fácilmente y su fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo que se propusiera, y bueno, no iba a mentir, Allen era muy hermosa, claro que jamas lo dijo en voz alta si no quería que un sable de bambú lo partiera en dos

Lanzando un suspiro y rindiéndose a decir algo contra la albina miro de nuevo al pelirrojo que esperaba pacientemente a que dijera algo

—¿Y? ¿Que es lo que dice Lenalee?— Preguntó Alma cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose a la idea de volver a ver a Allen Walker

—Pues Lena dice que es algo muy importante, que compremos ¿regalos?, y nos veamos en la estación oeste el viernes de esta semana— Ambos chicos se miraron sin comprender

—¿Regalos? ¿Para Allen?— Lavi se encogió de hombros y ya no dijo nada

El teléfono de Alma sonó, una llamada de Yuu, ambos se tensaron al olvidar ese "pequeño" detalle

Diablos...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(*)-dan: es el nivel que tienen las personas que práctican Kendo, para saber mas de esto consulten en Wikipedia :v

(**)Sambo: Para los que no lo sepan, el Sambo es un deporte, es similar a las llaves de lucha libre, pero en estas existen reglas, si no me entienden, pues investiguen

 _ **Enserio perdonen la tardanza, pero es que tuve bloqueo de inspiración, luego mi mente revolvió ideas que tengo para otros proyectos y todo fue muy whooof, espero que les haya gustado y esperó sus reviews, me hace feliz el recibir su apoyo con esta idea, nos leemos a la otra**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**N/A: Después de siglos de espera, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, disfrutenlo nun/**_

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_

 _—¡Dejame explicarte lo que pasó, Kanda! —No quería escucharla, y esa mentirosa traidora no dejaba de seguirlo por todo el lugar, ¿Acaso creía que era idiota? Se fue por una hora, una maldita hora y paso todo eso, definitivamente, no quería volver a verla_

 _Tan rápido como pudo, empacó todas sus cosas y se acerco a la puerta, dándole una ultima mirada a la mujer que solía amar y confiar ciegamente_

 _—No quiero volver a saber mas de ti, Walker— Ella se quedo en shock, tiempo que aprovecho para irse sin mas contratiempos, quien diría que Emilia tenia razón sobre Allen Walker, al final resultó ser una loba disfrazada de oveja_

—¿¡Me estas escuchando Kanda!? —Lanzo un chasquido con fastidio observando a su prometida...

—¿Que quieres Emilia? Estoy ocupado— Claro que era mentira, y ella lo sabía, maldecía una y mil veces el día en el que a su abuelo Tiedoll se le ocurrió la excelente idea de comprometerlos, Emilia no puso ninguna resistencia en ello, es mas, parecía encantada con la idea, y él, no tuvo de otra

¿Porque un anciano y casi padre le haría eso a su nieto? La respuesta esta asociada desde el día en el que Kanda rompió con Allen, por todo un año, Kanda vivió en casa de su abuelo a la edad de diecinueve y veinte años, en donde se dedico completamente al Kendo, en una forma de olvidar a Allen, cosa que no sucedió

Tiedoll estaba devastado al ver a su único nieto y familiar con vida tan fuera de si, el nunca le insistió en hablar de lo sucedido con Allen, al ver el estado de su "hijo" sabia que fue algo muy fuerte para él

Y ahora Kanda, con veintisiete años de edad nunca volvió a mostrar interés en otra mujer, ni siquiera en su prometida, y su viejo abuelo no quería morir sin ver a sus nietos, por ello recurrió a "medidas drásticas", lo que nos lleva a la actualidad

—¡Quiero una cita! —Dijo con decisión Emilia mientras se cruzaba de brazos con confianza, Kanda la ignoro y decidió prestarle más atención a su gato negro de ojos azules: Mugen

—¿Ahora que "rival" esta tomando la atención de todos? —Pregunto mientras rascaba detrás de las orejas de Mugen, obteniendo un maullido como respuesta, siempre era lo mismo, Emilia lo buscaba cuando quería llamar la atención de la prensa sobre su "relación" cuando el mundo parecía olvidarlo, demasiado molesto en su opinión

—Seguro no te quejarías si fuera "ella" —Susurro por lo bajo Emilia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero al ser los únicos en el dojo, escucho claramente lo que dijo

—Me voy —Decia reincorporándose y tomando sus cosas, su mascota lo siguió de cerca todo el tiempo

—Pero es la verdad, ¿Porque no lo superas ya? Ella te dejo por Devitto— Se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta y le dirigió la mirada mas pesada que tenia

—Ella esta muerta— Y con esto, cerro la puerta corrediza del dojo con fuerza innecesaria, asustando a su pobre mascota en el proceso

Odiaba cada vez que alguien la mencionaba, sacó de su chaqueta su teléfono y llamo a Alma, esperaba que por lo menos le explicara porque demonios se había ido corriendo, si el no se hubiera ido, no hubiera tenido que tolerar a Emilia, o por lo menos lo hubiera utilizado con una excusa para deshacerse de ella

Un par de timbres y escucho la voz de Alma

 _—Y-Yuu, ¿Que sucede? —_ Noto cierto nerviosismo en la voz de su amigo, algo le pasaba

—¿Donde estas? —Hubo un largo silencio, cosa que no le agrado

—Alma... —Escuchó la voz de él estúpido conejo, al parecer ambos estaban discutiendo algo, por no decir que ya era bastante raro el que ambos estuvieran juntos

— _¡Ah! ¡Yuu~! ¡Ha pasado tiempo! —_ Rodó los ojos, esos dos le ocultaban algo, eran tan fáciles de leer, solo en "ocasiones especiales" se juntaban ambos, aunque no recordaba alguna fecha importante que estuviera cerca, lo mas próximo que había era la boda, y faltaban varios meses para ello

—Solo lo diré una vez mas, ¿Donde están?— Ambos comenzaron a reír nerviosos, de seguro el conejo se metió en problemas, otra vez

— _Te veremos en tu departamento en media hora—_ Y con una despedida de parte de ambos, le colgaron

Si, esos dos andaban raros, mas de lo normal

—¿Porque demonios sigo buscando a esos idiotas, Mugen?—Decía mientras cargaba al pequeño gato y este solo maullaba sin entender nada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Estas segura de querer quedarte aquí? Es un pueblo pequeño, y no existe la gran cantidad de gente a la que estas acostumbrada y...— Lenalee tomo el hombro de su amiga mientras le sonreía, por nada del mundo la dejaría después de no verla por ocho largos años

—Descuida, es bueno tomar un descanso de vez en cuando, además, ya le avise a Nee-san y Lavi, no vas a librarte de mi— Notó la confusión de su amiga y la pregunta le sorprendió

—¿Le avisaste a Lavi?— Ah, lo había olvidado, Allen no sabia nada de lo que paso en el mundo del espectáculo y deportes desde su retiro

—Mi querida amiga, me das el honor y privilegio de decirte que Lavi y yo estamos comprometidos—Su amiga tardo en procesarlo, y para despejarle cualquier duda, le mostró su argolla de compromiso, y una lágrima apareció en la mejilla de Allen

—Me alegra escucharlo, felicidades, y lo siento por no saberlo— Lenalee negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, Allen no había cambiado nada, siempre pensando en el bien de los demás antes que el suyo, era una sentimental

Bajo la mirada a las piernas de Allen, desde que abordaron el tren, la pequeña Hana se quedó dormida en las piernas de su madre, mientras Allen la sostenía del estomago para evitar que se cayera

—Es una buena niña, lamentablemente a veces le gusta llevarme la contraria en juego, me recuerda a cierta persona...— Lenalee acarició la cabeza de Hana como si aún no terminara de creer que su mejor amiga había tenido una hija y nunca se hubiera enterado de ello, pero era real, completamente real

El transcurso en tren continuo sin ningún contratiempo, al llegar al pequeño pueblo, las pocas personas que pasaban saludaban a Allen, al parecer su amiga consiguió el cariño de todo el mundo

Solo bastó de unos minutos para llegar a la residencia donde vivía Allen, la cual era de departamentos, Allen la ayudo con su equipaje, y cuando ingresaron por el jardín una chica llegó gritando

—¡Allen!—La chica se lanzo a la espalda de la albina, casi derribándola por la sorpresa

—¿Road? ¡¿No se supone que debes estar en la escuela?!— Lenalee se sintió fuera de lugar mientras ambas chicas mantenían una animada conversación, o más bien, que la chica intentaba mantener con Allen

Luego un hombre joven de cabello rizado, piel morena y ojos dorados abrazo a Allen por el cuello, sentía haberlo visto alguna vez, pero no recordaba de donde

—Hey Princesa ¿A donde fuiste? Nos dejaste a tu mascota en la entrada sin decirnos nada— A pesar de su porte y ropa elegante, el hombre hablaba de una forma informal y calmada

—¿Timcanpy? Ya te he dicho que es la rata del vecino, pero siempre llega con nosotras— ¿Rata? ¿Que persona tendría una rata de mascota?(*)

—Como sea, tuviste suerte de que el Conde no la viera, sino el pobre estaría en un lugar mejor— Si, se sentía fuera de lugar

—Ah, cierto, ella es mi amiga Lenalee Lee— la chica Road la saludo con entusiasmo, mientras el otro simplemente hizo un saludo con la mano, sin soltar a Allen

—Tío Tyki, tío Tyki— Hana jalaba del saco al hombre Tyki, y este sin ninguna pena soltó a Allen para cargar a la pequeña

—Tío Tyki, la señorita Lenalee nos ayudara a mamá y a mi a encontrar a mi papá— Tyki observó a Allen con confusión antes de volver su atención a Hana

—¿Lenalee Lee? ¿No es una patinadora o algo así?— Allen asintió y Road lanzó un chillido de entusiasmo

* * *

Road y Tyki pertenecían a una familia adinerada y reconocida: El Clan Noé, Allen desde que conoció a Tyki el día en el que se mudo al pueblo, entablo una buena relación con él, y cuando se entero de la familia a la que pertenecía casi le daba un infarto de la sorpresa, y a pesar de ello, Tyki siempre la buscaba, incluso la veían como parte de su familia, y cuando Hana nació, Tyki la "adopto" como su hija, mas no buscaba remplazar el lugar de un padre, era como el tío de la pequeña, y Road, bueno, ella era sobrina de Tyki, y el la cuidaba mientras su hermano viajaba, aunque nunca lo había visto, una buena bailarina de ballet, debia recalcar, y poseía cierto interés en el patinaje artístico, pero nunca lo intento por su falta de paciencia al aprender, lo cual, no entendía realmente...

* * *

—¡Eres Lenalee Lee! Dime... ¿Alguna vez te has fracturado patinando? ¿Duele tanto caerte después de hacer una pirueta en el aire? ¿Es posible que tu cabeza se rompa si se estrella contra el hielo? ¿No te mareas de dar tantas vueltas? ¿Que pasa si el filo del patín sale volando y matas a alguien? ¿Alguna vez has considerado usar tus patines como arma?— Un sinfín de preguntas de parte de Road sofocaban a la chica Lee, que no sabia como responder a tantas extrañas preguntas

—Princesa... Me debes una buena explicación de todo esto...—Tyki rodeo con sus brazos a Allen apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la albina, dejando que la pequeña Hana a se uniera a Road en el interrogatorio a la joven Lee, que parecía estar al borde de un colapso

Cualquiera que los viera a simple vista pensarian que Allen y Tyki eran pareja, pero simplemente así se llevaban, era casi regular que el trato de ambos fuera así, según muchas personas: "empalagoso"

Allen suspiro apoyando su cabeza con la de Tyki, se sentía cansada tanto física como psicológicamente, pero debía atender a su amiga

—Que cansado es esto...— Susurro por lo bajo mientras Mikk soltaba una leve carcajada entendiendo a su amiga

Lenalee observó con sorpresa a Allen y aquel hombre, ¿era su pareja? Aunque se alegraba por su amiga, a pesar de no habérselo comentado antes, pero bueno, consideraba que tenia derecho a tener un compañero

—Ah, cierto... Lenalee, ella es Road Kamelot, la prodigiosa "Bailarina del Sueño"— Decía Allen mientras señalaba a la peliazul y deshacía el abrazo de Tyki

—Y el es Tyki Mikk, tío de Road, y mi vecino de piso, el tercero al mando del " Clan Noé", tal vez lo conozcas por los banquetes, suele asistir muy a menudo— Lenalee asintió haciendo una reverencia hacia el hombre y la chica, hasta ahora se le hacia conocida esa cara, lo había visto en un banquete

—¡Timcanpy! —Exclamo Hana al tiempo que se arrodillaba para recibir en sus manos a una rata con un peculiar pelaje dorado y ojos blancos, el pequeño roedor recorrió rápidamente el brazo de la niña hasta llegar a su hombro y rozar su nariz contra la mejilla de ella

—¿Timcanpy? —Pregunto con confusión la patinadora

—Es el nombre al que responde, es la mascota del vecino del piso de arriba, pero el casi nunca esta, viajes de negocios, supongo, un día la rata llego a nuestro departamento y desde entonces va y viene cuando quiere— Hana le dio el pequeño ratón a su madre y Lenalee pudo observar que en el lomo del roedor estaba una marca con forma de cruz

—Aunque el tenerlo es como una misión imposible, considerando que el Conde no se lleva muy bien con las mascotas en sus departamentos— Comento Tyki acariciando la cabeza del pequeño ratón

Ahí quedó la conversación sobre la peculiar mascota, Allen dejo que el roedor se acomodara en su cabeza y entraron a la vivienda

Road perseguía a Hana, jugando, Tyki llevaba las maletas de Lenalee a pesar de las objeciones de la albina, y ambas chicas iban caminando hablando sobre trivialidades

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar a su apartamento no se esperaba que Alma y el estúpido conejo lo estuvieran esperando, era muy extraño, demasiado

—Ah, Yuu, ¿sabias que las ratas pueden reaccionar a un nombre?— Alzó una ceja con confusión, ¿para que demonios le serviría saber eso? Odiaba las ratas

No paso por alto el golpe "sutil" que Alma le había dado a la pierna del conejo, se cruzó de brazos y los observo a ambos en una señal de "hablen de una maldita vez"

Ambos se rieron nerviosos, Kanda chasqueo la lengua y fue a la cocina seguido de Mugen, abrió la nevera y saco una lata de té

Al volver a la sala, Alma y el Conejo no paraban de susurrarse cosas, se sentó frente a ellos, y Mugen se acomodó en sus piernas

Observó a ambos dando un trago de su té, Alma suspiro con cansancio mientras movía su cabello, nervioso

—Dime Yuu, ¿Que harías si Allen-sa volviera?— Alma quiso golpear a Lavi por su falta de discreción en el asunto, observo a su amigo de infancia, y este parecía molesto, oh no, mala señal, ¡mala señal!

—No me llames por mi primer nombre, ¿A que viene la pregunta?— Alma se sorprendió por la paciencia de su amigo, Lavi sonreía de medio lado, no lo dudaba, en ese apartamento iba a haber guerra y no quería ser testigo de un posible homicidio...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los cuatro cenaron en el departamento de Walker, y fue cuando Lenalee noto algo extraño, Allen no comía casi nada, Allen atendía en su totalidad a Hana, y cuando ella la invitaba a sentarse a comer, Allen siempre inventaba una excusa para no hacerlo, aunque muy de vez en cuando daba una probada de su plato, el cuál dejo casi lleno

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Una semana después..._

Lenalee, Allen y Hana caminaban por la central de trenes, en palabras de Lenalee, Lavi no tardaría en llegar

—Mama, tengo hambre — Mencionó la pequeña mientras jalaba la manga del saco de Allen

—¿Otra vez?— Pregunto Allen alzando una ceja y tomando a Hana de la mano

—Allen, han pasado cinco horas, ¿acaso tu no sientes hambre?— Pregunto con preocupación la patinadora, Allen rió con nerviosismo

—Bueno...Yo...—

—¡Lenalee!— Ambas chicas se fijaron en el pelirrojo que venia corriendo a su dirección, Hana se asusto y se oculto detrás de su madre

—Lavi— Lenalee suspiro al ver que su "interrogatorio" tendría que ser dejado para después

La mirada de Allen y Lavi se cruzo por solo un lapso de segundos, para que después el pelirrojo sonriera ampliamente y se lanzara a abrazar a la menor

—Allen-sa, mira cuanto has crecido, ¿No estas muy delgada? Y mirate...¡Estas pálida! ¿No has tomado sol verdad?— Allen se rió por las cosas que decía Bookman, la mirada de Lavi recayó en la niña que se aferraba a la cintura de la albina, mirándolo con desconfianza

—¿Quien es él?—Cuestiono frunciendo el ceño y jalaba la manga de Allen en un intento de alejarla del extraño hombre

—El es tu tío Lavi, es pareja de Lenalee—Explico con simpleza Allen, mientras obligaba a su hija a saludar al hombre pelirrojo

—¿Le puedo llamar Conejo?— Los presentes se sorprendieron por el comentario de la niña, y en cuestión de segundos, Lavi se había soltado a reir

—¿De quien es esta pequeña? Es como una versión mas adorable y femenina de Yuu— Lavi dejo de reír al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga albina, rayos... Eso salio sin querer

—Ella es Hana Walker... Mi hija— Un silencio inundo de nuevo el ambiente, siendo interrumpido por las personas que pasaban alrededor, ajenas al momento

—¿Que...?—Susurro Lavi, incrédulo

Hana miraba a Lavi con el ceño fruncido, abrazando a su madre, y por la mente de Lavi solo pensaba: Yuu tendrá problemas...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **(*) Bueno, ¿porque Timcanpy es una rata? Porque yolo(?, okey, es mentira, a mi me gustan las ratas (aja si, soy rara, superenlo) y la reacción de Lenalee fue la de mi madre cuando le dije que quería una rata de mascota, mi vida es triste, lo se unu, y bueno, quise ser original (no se si alguien mas lo ha hecho) y ahora Tim es una rata :D, espero no les desagrade esa idea (además seria interesante verlo interactuar con Mugen uwu)**_

 _ **Dios! No me maten por tardar tanto, pero soy honesta, mi inspiración estuvo de lo peor en estos tiempos y es horrible el editar un capitulo en fanfiction con un teléfono, es frustrante**_

 _ **En fin, esperó les haya gustado este capitulo**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**N/A: Hey! ¿Sigues leyendo esta historia? Genial, esperó que no te preocupe el que tu kokoro salga herido (na, lo dudo, somos bien masoquistas :v(? ) Actualice en una semana, bien, pero no prometo que continúe así, en otras dos comenzare con "De lotos y camelias", para los que la esperan, sean pacientes**_

 _ **Bien, en este capitulo quise dejar en clara varias cosas, ya sabrán mas o menos de que hablo**_

 _ **Abajo mis noticias(?**_

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_

— _No vuelvas a mencionarla— Había centenciado, se había levantado del sofá para dar un par de vueltas a través de la sala, de cualquier tema que el estúpido conejo pudo haber sacado, de cualquier otra idiotez, ¿Tenia que hablar sobre Allen Walker? ¡¿Acaso todo el mundo conspiraba en su contra ese día?!_

— _No. No entiendo porque odias tanto a Allen, Yuu. Te hemos tenido paciencia, hemos esperado ocho malditos años para que nos dijeras lo que sucedió, pero nada, ¡No lo entiendo! Tu y Allen estaban de maravilla, ¿Que paso?— Alma hacia lo posible por tranquilizar a Lavi, muy pocas veces Lavi tenía un arrebato de irá, y nunca era por nada_

— _¿Me estas preguntando que fue lo que paso?— Ambos chicos observaron como el semblante de Kanda cambiaba radicalmente, ahora daba incluso algo de miedo_

— _¡Eso mismo me he preguntado todo este tiempo! ¿Dices que no me entiendes? ¿Como podrías hacerlo? ¡Tu no descubriste de un día a otro que la mujer con la que estabas dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida te estaba engañando con un idiota!— Tanto Alma como Lavi se quedaron en shock por la fuerte revelación del nipón_

 _Lavi sacudió su cabeza, buscando despejarse, Allen no era ese tipo de mujeres, lo sabia_

— _Allen no haría algo como eso— Estaba convencido, Allen era alguien de buenos principios, incluso sin sus padres, sus hermanos se aseguraron de educarla como era debido_

— _Si, yo también pensaba eso, el golpe fue bajo—_

 _Después de eso, todo se volvió algo confuso, y al final, Lavi había salido completamente cabreado de su apartamento, y Alma se fue para que pudiera "pensar las cosas con claridad"_

Lanzo un suspiro quitándose las protecciones que le exigían, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos? ¿Tres semanas? Nunca le duraba tanto tiempo el enojo al conejo, aunque no importaba, tarde o temprano se le pasaría

—Kanda-sensei, lo esperan en la sala de prensa— Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, dejo el equipo de Kendo en donde correspondía y se coloco una sudadera negra que tenia gravado su nombre

Le gustaba competir, o simplemente practicar Kendo, pero detestaba las exhibiciones, mucha gente, mucho ruido, demasiada atención, y nadie con que pudiera rivalizar realmente, pero lamentablemente, eran necesarias...

Salio de los vestidores y camino al lado de su abuelo y Alma, en el camino a la sala de prensa, la gente se amontonaba a su alrededor para hacerle preguntas que ni se entendía por los gritos de otros

Durante la sala de prensa había periodistas que preguntaban por su relación con Emilia, algunos sobre sus planes en el futuro, y otros sobre las competencias (siendo estas, las únicas que contestaba)

Pasada la sesión de preguntas (donde tuvo que separarse de Alma y el viejo), y todas esas cosas, la atención sobre el reducio considerablemente (claro, si esos periodistas atesoraban su vida, se alejarían), al fin podía respirar tranquilo

Caminaba sin ninguna prisa, buscando a Alma o a Tiedoll, ¿a donde se habían metido?

—¡Kanda!— Miro de reojo detrás de él, sin ver a nadie, ¿Su imaginación?

Sintió algo tirando de su chaqueta, bajo la mirada, encontrándose con una niña jadeando, de cabello largo recogido en un par de coletas, y con una mochila rosada en su espalda

¿Como es que una niña paso por los guardias de seguridad...? Y como si alguien hubiera leído su mente, un grito se escucho

—¡Tu! ¡Pequeño engendró! — De un momento a otro, la niña se ocultaba detrás de él, y en unos segundos después apareció un guardia, bastante molesto

—¿Algun problema?— Pregunto cruzándose de brazos, mirando de reojo como la niña se refugiaba detrás de el, abrazando una de sus piernas en un mensaje de "aquí ni Obama me quita"

—¡Kanda-sensei!— El guardia hizo una reverencia frente a él en muestra de respeto, para después volver a ver a la niña y mirarla con enojo

—Esta niña golpeo a dos hombres y ha estado corriendo por todo el lugar, causando destrozos— Así que la niña tenia fuerza, y agallas como para hacer todo eso, bien, tenia su atención

—¡Eso no es cierto, ese jarrón se cayó solo!— Comenzó a gritar la niña confrontando al guardia, pero sin soltar su pierna, lo cual era curioso en cierto punto

Algunas miradas se posaron en ellos, no quería armar escándalo en el pasillo, y menos por la culpa de una niña, así que la interrumpió

—Esta bien, viene conmigo — Tanto la niña, como el guardia le miraron sorprendidos, saco a la niña de su "escondite" y se alejo del confundido guardia y aquellas miradas chismosas, hasta llegar a los vestidores, siendo seguido por la niña, que no dejaba de mirar a todos lados

—Esto... Gracias por ayudarme— Miro de reojo a la niña, y esta comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, para después tenderle una hoja de papel

Tomo el papel sin interés, y observó un dibujo hecho por crayones, bastante bien hecho realmente, o por lo menos no eran solo palitos, pero después se fijaría en eso

Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban por ahí, analizando a la niña, cabello azabache, grandes ojos violetas, tez blanca, y de rasgos asiáticos, ligeramente mezclados con otros

—¿Te separaste de tus padres?— Pregunto directamente, la niña asintió sin siquiera pensarlo

—Me aleje de mi mamá cuando iba con mi papá— Kanda dejo el dibujo a un lado y fruncio el ceño

—Deberias volver con tu padre, te debe estar buscando — La niña negó con la cabeza, bastante despreocupada

—No lo creo— Contestó de manera simple

—¿Como estas tan segura?— Pregunto rodando los ojos, era solo una niña, dudaba que supiera lo realmente "malo" que había hecho

—Porque estoy frente a él ahora mismo— le contestó de vuelta, y tardó unos minutos en procesar bien sus palabras, ¿Era una broma, verdad?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Cuatro horas antes..._

Lenalee y Allen descansaban en una banca del parque, mientras veían como Lavi jugaba con Hana, menos de una semana y ya se había encariñado con ella

—Allen-chan— La mirada de la albina se poso en Lenalee

—Me he estado preguntando... ¿No nos ocultas nada, verdad?— Allen miro con sorpresa a Lenalee, para después bajar la mirada

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte— Susurro con cierto nerviosismo

—Allen...— La mencionada levanto la mirada para después ver como su amiga acariciaba su mejilla izquierda, mas bien, la cicatriz que tenía en su mejilla

—¿Como te hiciste esto?— Allen por reflejo se cubrió la mitad izquierda de su cara, sabia que Lenalee tarde que temprano iba a preguntar eso, pero no esperaba que tan pronto

—Bueno...

 _*flash back*_

 _Era una fría noche de diciembre, las calles estaban desiertas de personas caminando, al parecer era la única que caminaba a esas horas de la noche con una amenaza de tormenta de nieve_

 _Hana, a la edad de dos años, estaba siendo cuidada por Mana y Nea, mientras ella trabajaba, y tuvo que hacer tiempo extra porque una compañera se ausento_

 _No había transporte publico a esa hora, por lo que no tuvo de otra mas que arriesgarse a tener una hipotermia a causa del frío_

 _Ni ella misma había comprendido como sucedió, un ebrio simplemente la había atacado por chocar contra él_

 _Nunca se esperó que sacaría una navaja y buscaría atacarla con ella, debido a su falta de tiempo para reaccionar, el tipo había pasado el filo por su ojo y mejilla izquierda, de pura suerte, o milagro, no le causo daño a su ojo, pero fue una herida profunda, otra navajeada que paso de forma horizontal por su mejilla, y el sujeto salio huyendo_

 _Con sus guantes cubiertos de sangre y presionando la herida, regreso a casa_

 _Sin mencionar el grito que dio Mana en cuanto la vio, y el sinfín de explicaciones que tuvo que dar, seguido de tener que presentar su carta de renuncia el día siguiente_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Y después de eso, no quise ir a un medico, por lo que se debe de ver así, incluso unos especulaban que estaba "maldita"— Contaba Allen como si fuera una divertida anécdota, lo que causo un escalofrío en la joven Lee

—¿Porque dices eso?— Preguntó con curiosidad por lo ultimo contado por su amiga

—Porque al día siguiente, el hombre que me atacó había sido encontrado muerto un par de calles de donde me atacó por "causas desconocidas", pero ya casi todo el mundo lo ha olvidado— Lenalee asintió, y volvió su atención a su prometido y a Hana

—Sabes... Hoy hay una exhibición de Kendo, es muy posible que Kanda este ahí, no se si te interese— Allen asintió poniéndose de pie

—Supongo que en algún momento debía de verlo, ¿no? Mientras no me tope con Emilia todo estará bien— Lenalee miraba la pálida piel de su amiga, ¿era sano que su piel se mirara así? ¿Estaba siendo muy apresurada en conclusiones?

Tal vez lo mejor seria llevar a la ex esgrimista a un medico, solo para cerciorarse de que Allen estaba bien

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Volviendo al presente..._

—Hola, mi nombre es Hana, Hana Walker— se presentaba la niña con nerviosismo, Kanda de solo escuchar el apellido no pudo evitar mirar hacia todas partes de reojo, preguntándose si era una mala broma de parte de el conejo, o alguien más

—Tu fuiste pareja de mi madre, Allen Walker— Observó como el hombre frente a ella parecía verla como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, pero aun así, continuó hablando

—Mi mamá me ha contado muy poco sobre ti, que eras alguien con un humor "especial", que tienes 27 años, prácticas Kendo, eres hombre... Y ya, es algo muy triste realmente...— Decía la pequeña mientras bajaba la mirada, recordando el motivo por el que finalmente había decidido conocer a su padre de una vez

 _*flash back*_

 _Había tenido un reporte (el primero, realmente) por " mal comportamiento", pero no era su culpa:_

 _Había llegado a la escuela como de costumbre, cuando abrió su casillero se topo con el horrible hecho de que todas sus cosas estaban destruidas, en cierto modo estaba acostumbrada, era difícil tener un día normal con unas cuantas personas que la odiaban por no tener padre, y por ende, le hacían la vida imposible_

 _A mitad de clase de matemáticas el profesor la regaño por haber hecho algo que ni siquiera sabia que había hecho, miró a su alrededor esperando una respuesta, pero no la hubo, solo miradas incómodas y lastimeras_

 _En el descanso, mientras estaba en el baño, una cubeta de agua le cayo encima para que después las culpables huyeran antes de que pudiera verlas, cosas que pasaban de vez en cuando, con esfuerzo seco su cabello, y de su mochila saco un uniforme seco (no era la primera vz que le pasaba, por lo que era precavida)_

 _Había tolerado todo eso por tal de no preocupar a su madre, siempre volvía con una sonrisa como si todo estuviera bien, su madre siempre se esforzaba por darle lo mejor, lo que cualquier padre haría, pero ese día había llegado a su límite, toleraba los abusos hacia su persona. Pero_ _ **jamás**_ _perdonaría el que insultaran a su madre_

 _ **"La madre de Hana Walker es una ramera"(*)**_

 _Era lo que estaba escrito con letras rojas en los ventanales de la cafetería, a la vista de todo el mundo_

 _Podia ser joven, pero no idiota, todo el mundo levantaba esos falsos debido a su tío Tyki, pero como ella misma había dicho: Era falso, sólo es una persona fuera de su familia (y al parecer la única) que las apoyaba en su situación sin esperar nada a cambio_

 _Apretó los puños con fuerza, y con una cubeta de agua junto con un trapo, comenzó a limpiar esas horribles palabras, ¿habia hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso era ilegal no tener un padre? Esas y mas preguntas rondaban por su mente mientras restregaba la tela mojada contra el frío vidrio_

 _Término de limpiar los ventanales y solo miraba a través de ellos, recordando esas palabras, sujetando el pañuelo anteriormente blanco entre sus manos_

 _Escucho una cuantas risas detrás de ella, ya se daba cuenta de quienes fueron las culpables de posiblemente todas las cosas que le han pasado hasta ahora_

— _¿Asi que tu madre es una zorra?, no me sorprende— Apretó el pañuelo con fuerza, no quería perder su paciencia con eso, no debía preocupar a su madre, no debía_

— _Ayer, una niña de la clase B, me dijo que vio a un hombre entrar a su departamento en la noche, ¿es tu nuevo padre?— Miro de reojo a las tres niñas de su clase, que eran las que le causaban todos esos problemas_

— _Era mi tío...— Comentó con frialdad, y era cierto, su tío Nea había llegado en la noche de paso, para dejarles algunas cosas que necesitaban para la semana, pero no tenia nada que explicarles a esas tres_

— _¿Asi te dijo tu madre que lo llamaras?— Se mofó una de ellas, y las tres comenzaron a reír, los insultos hacia su madre subieron de tono, hasta que simplemente soltó el pañuelo y le azoto un fuerte golpe a la cara de una de esas odiosas niñas malcriadas_

 _Después de eso, algunos niños tuvieron que reportar la "pelea", y por los "testimonios" de aquellas tres, ella quedo como la culpable_

 _Ahora estaba afuera de la dirección, esperando a que su mamá saliera, y le diera tiempo de decir lo que realmente sucedió, y que realmente no era su culpa, sino de aquellas niñas_

— _Se que es difícil para usted mantener sola a la pequeña. Pero considero necesario llevarla con una psiquiatra, no podemos permitir que algo como esto se repita, señora Walker— Se mordió el labio con fuerza, ¡¿Porque siempre culpaban a su madre?! ¡El problema no era ella! ¡El problema era todo el mundo! ¡¿Acaso eran tan ciegos como para no darse cuenta de lo que le hacían_ _ **a diario**_ _?! Todo los días ella sufría de los abusos de esas tres, y nadie se daba cuenta, pero solo ponía a una en su lugar, ¿y que le hacían? Ah, cierto... ¡La querían mandar a un médico!_

 _[...]_

 _Estuvo castigada por una semana, gracias a que su madre le dejo explicar lo sucedido, omitiendo la parte de los ventanales, o todo lo que sucedió antes de eso_

 _ **"No debo preocupar a mamá por cosas como estas"**_ _pensaba mientras veía a su madre salir de su habitación, deseándole buenas noches..._

 _Y por primera vez, sintió la necesidad de golpear algo fuera de sus entrenamientos de tae kwon do_

 _Y fue desde ese día, que su madre comenzó a actuar extraño_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Se que no has de querer saber nada de mi mamá o de mi, se que posiblemente ya tienes a alguien más, y no te pido que vuelvas con mi mamá. Ella nunca me dice nada, no quiere que me preocupe en vano...—Hizo una pausa, tomando una bocanada de aire, si su padre no las ayudaba, entonces ya no sabia que hacer

— Mama suele estar enferma siempre, a veces le sangra la nariz, aunque ella dice que es el estrés, no come en sus horarios, y lo poco que come no es suficiente. Ha sufrido desmayos en su trabajo, y ya no se que hacer, pa-...Kanda—

Incluso ahora, mantenía una falsa faceta de "niña pura e inocente", pero escuchaba y veía todo, y en lo poco que escucho acerca de su padre, sólo sabia que las había dejado por un malentendido entre ambos, y había pensado, noche tras noche, en una manera de aclarar las cosas entre ellos y que las ayudará

— Por ello... Prometo no volver a pelear, seré una buena niña, obedeceré en todo lo que me digan, pero por favor...— sentía su visión borrosa por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

—¡Por favor perdona a mi mamá! — Suplicó mirando a los ojos al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella

—¿Que piensas conseguir con que perdone a tu...madre?— Se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar el rencor en sus palabras, rápidamente busco en su mochila la única esperanza que tenia para que ese hombre la apoyara

—Tome esto cuando mi mamá se hizo unos exámenes no hace más de un mes, no se que significa, pero no me gusta— Kanda arrebato el sobre de la mano de la niña, y al leer las hojas con el diagnostico, no pudo evitar sorprenderse

—¿Leucemia linfocítica crónica?— Hana se mordió el labio sin evitar las lágrimas, la mirada de ese hombre lo decía, era malo

—Mama no le ha dicho a nadie, ni a mis tíos, pero tienes que ayudarla, yo no puedo hacer nada, no tenemos los recursos necesarios para esto, por favor... Papá —Su voz se quebró en llanto, no quería perder a su madre, ¡no quiere quedarse sola!

El silencio inundo el lugar, donde Hana soltaba sus hipidos y gimoteos libremente, mientras Kanda apretaba las hojas en su mano

Al parecer, estaba en la primera etapa, tal vez, si Walker se esforzaba, podría salir de ello, tal vez no en poco tiempo, pero podría conseguirlo

Esa niña no mentía, los tratamientos no eran sencillos, y tampoco eran tan accesibles, ¿realmente él era su única esperanza? ¿Tan desesperaba estaba como para ir desde quien sabe donde hasta llegar a él?

—Oye, niña— Se levantó de donde estaba y se acerco a la infante, no sabia nada de niños, pero no toleraba verla llorar, ella no respondió

—¡Hana!— La tomo de los hombros para ver el rostro sonrojado y mocoso de la niña, con la manga de su chaqueta limpio las lágrimas, a final de cuentas, continuaba siendo una niña, y se encontraba en una situación difícil

— Escuchame atentamente, no puedo perdonar a tu madre— Antes de que la niña se lanzara a llorar otra vez, la tomo de las mejillas, obligándola a verlo

—Te alejaste de... Allen...— le costaba decir su nombre sin sentir rencor, pero ver a esa niña, le hacia dejar de lado ese odio que llevaba sintiendo todos esos años, y querer ayudar a esa pequeña

—Golpeaste a dos guardias de seguridad, ¿solo para buscarme, verdad?—Hana asintió, sorbiendo su nariz

Kanda chasqueo la lengua, tendría problemas con Emilia por todo esto, ni hablar de la prensa si se enteraba, pero si esa niña decía la verdad, y era su hija, no podía dejarla por su cuenta sabiendo ese problema, y que se jodiera todo el mundo, no iba a retractarse en lo que diría

—Esta bien, te ayudaré en esto, pero no vuelvas a escaparte así de tu madre, le vas a causar un infarto, así que por aho-...— Unos brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza, la hija de Allen Walker estaba abrazándolo, _su hija_

¿En que maldito problema se acababa de meter? Se reprendió mentalmente dejando que esa pequeña lo abrazara

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, le hizo reincorporarse rápidamente y poner a Hana detrás de él, ocasionando que esta se prensará a él (otra vez)

—Yuu, llevamos tiempo buscándote— Exclamó Alma, y se detuvo en seco al ver la pequeña silueta abrazando la pierna de su amigo, ocultándose detrás de él

—Yuu...¿Quien es ella?— Pregunto con suma curiosidad, era extraño que se amigo anduviera acompañado, y mas de una pequeña fan

Aunque Alma ignoraba por completo las hojas en el suelo, y que ambos azabaches lo miraban amenazadoramente

 _De tal palo, tal astilla_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(*)Ramera: para quienes no lo saben, son mujeres que tienen relaciones con hombres por dinero

 _ **Okay, unas dirán: "¡Le cambiaste mucho la forma de ser a Hana!", pues lo digo de una vez, Hana actúa como una niña pura e inocente enfrente de Allen, pero su forma de ser es algo mas...madura(? (O por lo menos, mas desarrollada que el de una niña de su edad) siendo honestos...Ya no hay niños puros o inocentes de 7-10 años en estos tiempo**_

 _ **Y sobre el bullying de Hana, no es broma, ha pasado. Me ha tocado enterarme por internet o familia, que si les hacen bullying a los que pierden algún padre/madre, o los abandonan, el mundo es cruel, demasiado para mi gusto**_

 _ **No se quienes me entienden o siguen leyendo esta nota, pero bueno, yo explico, luego no se quejen :v**_

 _ **Pd: Esta historia esta hecha con mi imaginación, por lo que cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**N/A: Abajo esta mi nota… lo siento por la tardanza**_

 _ **Perdonen faltas de ortografía, de continuidad y OoC**_

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_

Allen corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, mirando de un lado a otro, preocupada

—¡Hana!— Había sido sólo un minuto, le dijo a Lavi que cuidara de Hana mientras conseguía una botella de agua, en menos de un minuto Hana había desaparecido

—¡Allen!— Lenalee la detuvo, intentando calmar a la albina

—Allen-chan, Hana no pudo haber ido lejos, tranquilízate, no conseguiremos nada entrando en pánico— Allen se soltó de su agarre, no podía calmarse, ¡Acababa de perder a su única hija!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Pero que silencio tan incómodo —Comento con diversión Alma, su mejor amigo no decía nada, y comenzó a preocuparlo

—Yo...— Ambos adultos observaron a la pequeña azabache que retrocedía con lentitud, como si se sintiera asechada

—¡Tengo que irme!— Y sin más, la niña salió corriendo, dejando al olvido su mochila y aquella carta

—Oye...—Kanda chasqueo la lengua al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, sin pensarlo, salió corriendo buscando con la mirada a Hana

—Yuu, ¿Que sucede?—Pregunto Alma, solo para observar como su amigo lo ignoraba y desaparecía corriendo por los pasillos, extraño...

Kanda miraba de un lado a otro, sin encontrar alguna pista de aquella niña

 _"¡Hana!"_ Esa voz...

¿Acaso **ella** estaba aquí?

—¡Kanda!— No ahora…

—¿Que quieres Emilia?—Tenia más de una pregunta, ¿Que hacia Emilia ahí? ¿Porque el viejo estaba con ella? ¿Porque ambos sonreían?

—Que malo eres—Decía Emilia haciendo un puchero y colgándose de su cuello

¿Qué demonios les pasaba? No, más bien, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Emilia?

Y para su mala suerte, un montón de periodistas se les acercaron como plagas, haciendo un sinfín de preguntas

Estuvo a punto de irse, cuando Emilia lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a permanecer a su lado con todas esas molestas personas

Maldecía internamente, ante la idea de perder a aquella niña de ojos tan vividos y cabello oscuro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡Hana!— Grito Allen intentando evadir a las personas que pasaban de todas direcciones

A lo lejos vio una pequeña cabellera que bien conocía

Importándole poco las personas con las que chocaba, se hizo paso hasta llegar a la pequeña niña que corría a su dirección

—Mama— Sin pensarlo, se arrodillo en el suelo y abrazo a su hija como si su vida dependiera de ello

—¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Hana Walker! ¡¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo malo?!— Los ojos de la niña se acuaron, había preocupado a su madre, y era algo que no había pensado antes

—L-Lo siento...— Allen la envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos, y esta vez fue interrumpido por la voz de un reportero

—¡¿No es ella Allen Walker-san?!— Los murmullos surgieron y en cuestión de segundos, Allen y Hana estaban rodeados de personas, la prensa, otros competidores, e incluso vio de reojo a Alma Karma, pero no estaba segura

1...

2...

3...

Su murada violeta se cruzo con una azulada oscura, justo frente a ella, a unos metros, se encontraba el mismísimo Kanda Yuu siendo abrazado por Emilia

De pronto todo a su alrededor se apago, solo observaba con horror aquellos ojos penetrantes que la examinaban

—¡Papa!— Grito Hana sacudiendo su brazo en modo de saludo hacia el japonés

Y, todo el mundo exploto...

Preguntas de todas partes, al igual que los flashes de las cámaras, Allen tomo a Hana de la mano, e intentaba abrirse paso de los reporteros y cámaras, ¿de dónde salió tanta gente?

—¿Que hace aquí?—

—¿Tiene planeado volver a las competencias?—

—¿Su retiro fue debido a esta niña?—

—¿Cual es su actual relación con Kanda-sensei?—

Empezaba a sentirse sofocada, sus labios temblaban sin poder articular alguna palabra, y Hana entendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba

—¡Detente! ¡Aléjense de mi madre!— Todos la ignoraron, y en lugar de alejarse, simplemente se volvió objeto de fotografías, y cada vez las acorralaban mas, ¿Dónde estaban Lenalee y Lavi?

"Lo siento, mamá" Sabia las reglas que su madre le había dado a cambio de que pudiera practicar tae kwon do, y la primera era: No le hagas daño a alguien

Con rapidez, golpeó una de las cámaras, causando el silencio en el lugar

—¿Acaso a ninguno de ustedes les enseñaron sobre lo malo que es acosar a las personas?— Un corto silencio y los flasheos la cegaron incluso más que anteriormente

Por su parte, Emilia observaba con una sonrisa aquella escena, al parecer, alguien se había desacostumbrado a ser el centro de atención

—Pobrecita Allen, ¿Crees que esa pequeña sea hija de alguien de aquí?— Kanda lanzo un gruñido y se soltó del agarre de Emilia

Se abrió paso entre esa bola de periodistas, y tomo a la niña de una mano, y a Walker con el otro, sacándolas de ese sofocante lugar

Con la conveniente aparición de Lenalee y Lavi, consiguieron salir de ese lugar al estacionamiento, una vez que hubo silencio todo se volvió más incomodo

—Bien…ustedes dos tienen un minuto para decirme que demonios está habiendo Allen Walker aquí— Lenalee y Lavi intercambiaron miradas, sin saber cómo comenzar con la historia

—Ellos no tienen la culpa…— Murmuro por lo bajo Allen, Hana abrazo a su madre intentando darle ánimos

—Claro, pasaron ocho años en donde no supimos nada de ti, y de un día a otro te apareces con una niña, ¿en que estabas pensando?— Allen se mordió el labio, antes de lanzar un suspiro y encarar la mirada furiosa de Kanda

—No quería que esto pasara, Hana quería conocerte, y aquí esta— Lenalee observo como por la puerta entraba Emilia, pero decidió no darle importancia por el momento

—Y ahora insinúas que porque esa niña quería conocerme, era motivo suficiente como para traerla a este lugar, lleno de periodistas, enserio que eres idiota— Allen se sonrojo del enojo, ¿Quién se creía que era?

—Pues no veo cuál es tu problema, ella es MI hija, y lo que haga con ella no te incumbe—Kanda estuvo por continuar discutiendo con la albina, cuando Emilia hizo acto de presencia acercándose a Hana

—¡Que linda niña!—Hana retrocedió un par de pasos, por alguna razón, aquella mujer rubia la incomodaba

—¿Eres hija de Allen-san, no?— Allen tomo a Hana de los hombros y la oculto atrás de ella, y en segundos, Emilia lanzo un grito ensordecedor

—¡Pero qué fea cicatriz!— La mirada de Allen se entristeció de forma imperceptible, intentando mantenerse firme ante esa mujer

—¡Dios mío! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste eso?! Es horrible, tu piel se mira reseca y pálida— Allen se cohibió un poco por la chillona y exagerada voz de Emilia

—Tu cabello esta hecho un desastre—Hana no entendía lo malo del cabello de su madre, ella consideraba que se veía lindo

Emilia tomo uno de los mechones de cabello de Allen, y aparto el flequillo que cubría la mayoría de su cicatriz, Emilia la miro con burla

Se separo de golpe manoteando la mano de Emilia y cubriendo son su mano la mitad izquierda de su cara, sintiéndose atacada y ofendida

—¡Auch! ¿Pero qué te pasa?— Hana se puso frente a su madre y con la botella de agua que le arrebato a Lenalee mojo el pomposo vestido de la mujer

—¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! ¡Era nuevo!— Se quejo Emilia observando con rencor a la niña, pero Hana se mantuvo indiferente ante la mirada de la mujer

—¿Lo era? ¡Lo siento mucho!, pensé que lo había conseguido en una tienda de segunda mano— Algo que Hana aprendió al lidiar con niñas mimadas, era saber cuáles eran los puntos donde más les dolía

—¡¿Qué acabas…—

—Espera, ¿eres mujer o hombre? Con ese bigote me confundes un poco—Emilia se tapo la boca indignada, esa bastarda…

—¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación tratar así a un adulto?— Cuestiono ofendida

—¿Y tú no sabías que con la edad los pechos se caen? Porque como veo los tuyos, después los vas tener arrastrando por el piso— Lenalee tuvo que girarse para evitar que Emilia mirara su para nada disimulada sonrisa, Lavi contenía con todas sus fuerzas el estallar en risas, inclusive Kanda miraba con diversión la escena, no todos los días observabas a una niña rebajando a Emilia por el suelo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Walker…—

—Karma…—

El ambiente era pesado, Lavi golpeo de forma no muy disimulada el brazo de Alma, quien tras lanzar un chasquido se acerco a la albina y estrecho su mano

—Ha pasado tiempo…— Allen le sonrió por cortesía y Alma frunció el ceño

—¿Alguien presente sería tan amable de explicarme qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo aquí?— Lavi parecía bastante entretenido mirando una mancha en la pared, Lenalee bajo la mirada hacia lado, Kanda chasqueo la lengua mirando hacia otro lado, y Allen parecía mas concentrada en acomodar su cabello para evitar que la cicatriz en su rostro se apreciara (el comentario de Emilia le afecto)

—Es culpa mía— Admitió Hana en un suspiro, captando la atención de los presentes

—Es que… Hace un par de años, mi tío Mana me había mostrado una fotografía de cuando mi madre competía en Kendo, y al mirarlos acompañando a mama mi tío me conto todo…—

—¿Y solo por eso se te ocurrió la excelente idea de reunir a tus padres?—Cuestiono Alma molesto, la niña se encogió de hombros, intimidada

—No lo hice con esa intención…—

—¡¿Acaso no pensaste en lo que podías causar?!— Nadie detuvo a Alma, ni siquiera Allen, que se mantenía mirando a otra dirección, le dolía ver que regañaran a s hija, pero por primera vez admitía que lo que hizo no fue correcto

—Yo…—

—Lo que hiciste no tiene justificación, fue imprudente—

—Alma, no seas tan duro, es solo una niña— Defendió Lavi apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Hana

—Créeme que no lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque es una situación de emergencia— Allen dirigió su atención a Hana, ¿situación de emergencia?

—Mana y Nea me dijeron que la única persona que podía ayudar a mama era Kanda, por eso…— A Emilia no le gustaba lo que esa niña buscaba, en lo absoluto

—Cariño, si se trata de dinero, nosotros…— Hana frunció el ceño ante la intervención de la rubia

—¡No se trata de eso! Aunque mi madre parece alguien insignificante para ti, ella ha peleado por sí misma, además, si no pedía ayuda, ella no me hubiera escuchado— Allen se tenso en su lugar, no era posible que Hana lo supiera verdad… ¡¿Verdad?!

—Hana…— La llamo casi en un susurro, ella no tenia porque saberlo, ni menos Kanda

—No quiero molestar, y prometo devolver cada centavo, pero les suplico que la ayuden— La mirada de Hana se centraba en el hombre azabache y su amigo

Allen quiso que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y se la tragara, sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho, su hija lo sabía

—Hana— La llamo con más firmeza, consiguiendo la mirada de su primogénita

—Ya basta, vámonos…— Hana no se movió de su lugar, y las miradas curiosas de todos se turnaban en ambas (exceptuando a Kanda)

—Pero…—

—¡He dicho... vámonos!—Allen ya comenzaba a acercarse a la puerta de salida

—No…— Detuvo su andar sin voltear la mirada, Hana no podía hacerle eso, por favor qe no le hiciera decirlo

—Mama, estoy segura de que esto es..—

—Es terminal Hana— El shock cruzo por la mirada violeta de la pequeña, sin creérselo, sintiendo como eso le caía como un cubetazo de agua helada

—Allen-chan, ¿Qué sucede?— La pregunta de Lenalee quedo al aire, Allen giro s rostro dejando ver na gélida mirada, careciente de vida o emociones

—¿Lo entiendes…?— Los ojos de Hana se cristalizaron

No podía ser cierto… **¡No podía ser cierto!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lamento mucho la demora, es que la escuela, exámenes, proyectos y luego que se descompuso mi laptop (aun no funciona), enserio lamento el tan corto capitulo (que siento que no valió la pena por su tiempo de espera)**_

 _ **Espero volver más pronto a la otra, y enserio gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a seguir viva :)**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5:**_

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hana que en esa mañana que en un par de horas conocería a su padre, que su madre práctico esgrima y no kendo, y se enteraría de que su madre moriría, lo hubiera tachado de loca y desquiciada

Pero justo ahora eso estaba sucediendo, no era una pesadilla como en otras ocasiones, no, esto era la vida real

—No puede ser cierto…—Susurro por lo bajo, su madre finalmente remplazo esa mirada fría por una adolorida y afligida

Hana no supo cómo debía reaccionar, por un lado estaba enojada porque su madre no se lo dijo, por otro lado estaba que se lanzaba en llanto como la niña que aun era

—Hana…— Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando su madre intento tocarla, las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar sin siquiera poder controlarlas

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¡¿No se supone que debemos contarnos todo?!— Se sentía traicionada, ¿acaso no tuvo la confianza suficiente como para contárselo a su propia hija?

—Cariño, no quería preocuparte—

—¡Jamás ibas a decírmelo ¿no es cierto?!— está bien, lo más adecuado a la situación era tal vez razonarlo como personas civilizadas, pero estaba fuera de si

—Claro que iba a decírtelo, pero aun no encontraba el mome-…—

—¡¿El momento adecuado?! ¿Según tu, cuando seria eso? ¿Cuándo un día simplemente dejaras de despertar? ¿Cuándo Mana y Nea tuvieran que cuidarme? ¡¿Cuándo te tuviera enfrente dentro de un maldito ataúd?! —Su madre no respondió, tomo unas bocanadas de aire, tenía que calmarse por el amor a todos los dioses que existen

Volvió su mirada de nuevo a su madre, la analizo de pies a cabeza, ¿cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta de que su madre no estaba bien? Su piel era de una tonalidad pálida grisácea, para nada saludable, sus clavículas estaban demasiado marcadas, algo que buscaba ocultar con el suéter de lana que llevaba puesto, su fatiga frecuente, su falta de fuerza en ocasiones, ¿enserio nadie lo notaba?

Luego, como si de un balde de agua se tratase, se dio cuenta de que estaba gritándole a su madre, a una de las pocas personas que amaba, estaba hiriendo a la persona a la que le debe la vida

—Hablaremos de esto después, Lenalee, cuida a Hana por favor— Allen se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida de emergencia, Hana no podía creer lo que pasaba

Su madre la estaba dejando al cuidado de otra persona, ni siquiera dejo que su tío Tyki la cuidara por una hora, y ahora la dejaba con su vieja amiga por quien sabe cuántas horas

—Bien, eso fue algo intenso…—Comento Emilia con cierta indiferencia, pero ni atención le prestó, estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para mirarla mal

—¿A dónde vas, Yuu?— Un portazo fue lo último que escucho antes de ser arrastrada por Lenalee devuelta al edificio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaba con rapidez, quería huir, por un momento olvidarse de que tenía una hija, de que estaba en un clima helado, en que sus piernas fallaban, en que su vida se consumía lentamente, quería olvidarse de todo

—¡Moyashi!— Se congelo en su sitio, para después volver a su apresurada caminata, pero una falla de su pierna izquierda y termino cayendo al suelo

Maldita sea, ya ni caminar podía, ¡Estaba perdida!

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Idiota— Con dificultad se levanto sacudiéndose la tierra de su pantalón, metió las manos en su suéter y se dispuso a caminar de nuevo, no quería hablar con nadie, y menos con el idiota que la abandono hace ocho años

O… ese se supone que era el plan

—¿Por qué demonios continuas siguiéndome?— se quejo por quinta vez, su "compañía" gruño con fastidio

—Estoy seguro de que tu sentido de orientación sigue siendo una mierda—

—Eso es problema mío—Murmuro por lo bajo encogiéndose sobre sí misma, aunque era verdad, a pesar de los años, su sentido de orientación seguía siendo pésimo, tal vez incluso podría perderse en un camino recto...

—Tal vez, pero Lee y el estúpido conejo no dejarían de joderme si te sucede algo— Llegaron a un pequeño parque, Allen se sentó en una banca abrazándose a sí misma, el ambiente era bastante frió para su gusto, mientras que Kanda se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudente

—Creí que no te agradaba Emilia…— Comento con vacilación, era cierto que no quería hablar, pero si hablaba, era porque las palabras salían solas, sin siquiera dejarla terminar de procesarlas

—Tsk, fue algo que arreglo el viejo— Soltó una risa vacía, bueno, al parecer el tampoco se la pasaba bien

—¿Sabes? A pesar de que Hana hizo esto con buena intención, no puedo evitar sentirme engañada, supongo que solo cometo un error tras otro— Subió sus piernas a la banca y las abrazo

—Eso no suena como algo que una Moyashi diría—

—Quien sabe… tal vez simplemente me estoy cansando de seguir peleando— Hubo un largo silencio, escucho como Kanda se levantaba, tal vez había agotado su escasa paciencia

Estuvo por levantar la cabeza cuando algo cayó sobre ella, sorprendiéndola

—Realmente te desconozco, ¿acaso no te importa esa niña?— Intento de quitar la mano de Kanda, pero este sin esfuerzo la mantenía en su lugar

—Suéltame…—

—Antes podías hacerlo sin esfuerzo, ¿acaso te volviste más inútil?—Frunció el ceño con desagrado, ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle eso?

—Si ya te cansaste de vivir, porque no mueres de una maldita vez y dejas de ser un estorbo— Su quijada tembló de la rabia

—Tú no entenderías por lo que he pasado— Gruño con fuerza, consiguiendo que el agarre sobre su cabeza se aflojara un poco

—Entonces explícamelo— Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al tiempo que levantaba la mirada para toparse con la mirada azulada del nipón

—Bien—

Kanda la soltó y comenzó a caminar, bajo la confundida mirada de la albina

—No se tu, pero yo no tolero este maldito ambiente, vamos al café que está en la esquina— A Allen le sorprendió el hecho de que el nipón no discutiera con ella, o que la tratara como una basura como se había planteado todo este tiempo, bueno, tal vez el japonés había madurado

Dentro del pequeño café había pocas personas, bueno, si su plática no salía bien al menos no sería un gran escándalo

—¿Qué van a ordenar?—Pregunto con amabilidad la mesera con una libreta en su mano junto con un bolígrafo, Allen desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, no quería nada

—Un té verde, y un vaso de agua— Respondió Kanda en su lugar, la mesera se retiro sin decir nada mas, Allen jugó con los mechones albinos de su cabello buscando cubrir lo más posible aquella horrible cicatriz, buscando por cómo empezar su historia

—Cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada de Hana… no sabía cómo debía sentirme, cuando mi entrenador se entero de ello no dudo en cerrarme las puertas, me dijo que no me necesitaban ya, cuando volví con Mana y Nea, la situación se puso…complicada— miro de reojo a Kanda, quien la escuchaba a pesar de mostrar una mirada indiferente

—¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que mi madre tuviera leucemia, yo me entere cuando tenía siete meses de embarazo, tuve una recaída y termine internada, Hana nació a los nueve meses, sana, no tienes idea de la emoción que sentí cuando la vi, tan pequeña, tan frágil, ese día me había prometido el no lastimarla, pero mírame ahora, soy un desastre y mi hija ahora posiblemente me odia, jamás pensé que Hana fuera capaz de levantarme la voz, quien lo diría— Levanto la mirada hacia el techo mientras parpadeaba varias veces, tratando de evitar las lagrimas

—No puedes culparla, ¿tu como te sentirías si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, y fuera ella quien muriera?—La mesera deposito la taza y el vaso enfrente de ambos, Allen ignoro su vaso de agua y se dedico a ver a través de la ventana, no quería ser sermoneada por esta persona

—Pensé que ibas a gritarme que me largara…— Mascullo para sí misma, pero debido al poco ruido del lugar, el nipón pudo escucharla con claridad

—¿Lo harías si lo digo?— pregunto Kanda con un tono neutro

—¿Por qué debería obedecerte?— Un bufido fue su respuesta, espera… ¡¿Acaso lo dijo apropósito?!

Giro su rostro rápidamente hacia el nipón, pero el simplemente daba un sorbo de su te, aunque juraba que estaba ocultando una sonrisa

—En ese caso, supongo que te quedas, y no creo que desaparezcas mientras Lee tenga a Hana, ¿verdad?— chasqueo la lengua al ver que había perdido en esa "discusión" (aunque no tenía ganas de pelear realmente) se sentía cansada en toda la expresión de la palabra, dejándola divagando en sus recuerdos…

 _*flash back*_

 _Dos años atrás…_

 _Estaba sentada frente del escritorio del médico, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, debía haber un error, ella no podía tener leucemia, ella siempre procuraba comer saludable, se ejercitaba, se hacía chequeos cada año, ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? Solo se había desmayado de cansancio en el trabajo, o eso se suponía_

— _Señora Walker, sé que esto es difícil de asimilar, pero debería tener en consideración esto, según su expediente familiar, su madre padeció leucemia, ¿estaba enterada de ello?— Negó de forma automática, su cerebro se desconecto por un segundo de su cuerpo, estaba en shock_

 _¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?_

 _Al regresar a casa estaba abatida, se encerró en su habitación por unas horas, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió, Hana había llegado_

 _Guardándose su dolor y tristeza, se levanto de su cama y camino hasta detrás de su puerta, conociendo a lo impaciente que era su hija, lo más posible era que corriera a buscarla a su habitación, y dicho y predicho, la pequeña Hana entro corriendo gritando su nombre, con una sonrisa en su rostro la tomo por detrás y la cargo dándole vueltas, la niña comenzó a reír mientras se quejaba y exigía que la bajara_

 _En un segundo, la fuerza en su brazo izquierdo fallo y por poco Hana cae al suelo, de no ser porque interpuso su cuerpo, recibiendo ella el golpe al caer al suelo_

— _¡Mama! ¿Estás bien?— apretó su labio con fuerza mientras frotaba su brazo izquierdo, a Allen Walker jamás le fallaban sus fuerzas,_ _jamás_

 _Las palabras del médico le llegaron como un recuerdo fugaz_

" _Uno de los primeros síntomas será su fatiga, dolor en extremidades, fibra que perdura por varios días, pérdida de peso importante, y faltas de fuerza"_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Hana no sabe la verdad aun— comento con aire ausente, llamando la atención de Kanda

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Kanda, conozco a mi hija mejor que a cualquiera… _"o eso creía"_ sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que encontrara mis exámenes, y lo que más me temía es que investigara, esos documentos son la versión "modificada"— El nipón frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos, esperando una respuesta

—No es Leucemia linfocítica crónica, es Leucemia linfocítica aguda— al ver la confusión del nipón, lanzo un suspiro buscando darse valor para continuar con la conversación

—Es más grave…—Kanda no parecía sorprendido por la información, es más, parecía que lo veía venir, ¿enserio se veía tan demacrada? ¿O era porque Kanda era así de inexpresivo?

—Bien, me dices esto y aquello, pero ahora quiero saber, ¿Qué piensas hacer?—

—¿No es obvio? Ya, me rendí, mi cuerpo no reacciona a los tratamientos, e intentado por lo menos con siete doctores diferentes— la mirada impasible de Kanda la cabreaba, era como si se burlara de su desgracia, como si la mereciera

—Si quieres que admita que estoy jodida, bien, tú ganas Kanda Yuu, ¡estoy jodida!, mi hija ya no confía en mí, Mana y Nea están decepcionados de mí desde que les dije que iba a tener a Hana, aunque ellos no lo demuestran ¡Lo sé!, Emilia consiguió hacer mi vida un cuchitril como lo prometió, Road tuvo razón en decirme que era una ingenua…

—Espera, repite eso—La interrumpió Kanda

—¿Qué Road tenía razón al decirme que era ingenua?— pregunto con confusión, consiguiendo que el japonés rodara los ojos con fastidio

—Lo otro—

—¿" Mana y Nea están decepcionados de mí"?— La cara de pocos amigos de Kanda, la hizo desistir de su idea por dejar ese tema al olvido

—Ah, ¿Emilia consiguió su promesa de hacer mi vida un cuchitril?— Pregunto lo mas casual que podía, como si hablara del clima

—¿Cuando te dijo eso?— Nadie olvidaría las fuertes discusiones que la joven albina tenia con una chica rubia que la sobrepasaba en edad (aunque le faltaba cerebro) en medio de salas de prensa, frente a un amplio público, e inclusive en un jodido día normal, pero no recordaba el haber escuchado a Emilia prometer eso, lo hubiera recordado

Allen se quedo pensativa unos segundos, con su mano derecha en su mentón en una pose reflexiva

—Creo que fue desde el día que fue el cumpleaños de Alma, esa vez se había molestado conmigo por haber derramado ponche en su vestido de no sé qué…—

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?— Gruño con molestia, desde aquel entonces le ocultaba cosas

—No veía la necesidad de hacerlo, dime, ¿cuando alguien ha tomado enserio a Emilia?— Bueno, Allen tenía un punto

—¿Y cómo según tu, te jodio la vida?— Allen bajo la mirada con pesar, si le decía la verdad posiblemente todo se tensaría más de lo que ya estaba, mejor dejaba el asunto por la paz, ya estaba en el pasado, nada iba a cambiar con decírselo…

—Nada en particular, fue hace años, ya ni me acuerdo que paso— Comento con incomodidad, por primera vez dio un trago a su vaso de agua para evadir la mirada acusadora del nipón, ¿ya había mencionado que la situación paso a ser incomoda? ¡Pues lo era!

—Tsk, ¿y esa mocosa? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?—

—No es asunto tuyo—

—Lo es porque esa mocosa es hija mía—

—Hasta hace unas horas ni siquiera sabias de su existencia, no me vengas con esto ahora—

Y como si hubieran vuelto en el tiempo, ambos se retaron con la mirada, buscando haber quien cedía primero, cosa que ninguno quería

El teléfono de Kanda sonó, sacándolos de su "guerra", tan solo ver el número, el japonés frunció el ceño y contesto

—¿Qué quieres ahora Emilia?— Allen rodo los ojos, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano derecha

—Estoy con la Moyashi— Ja, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo…

—No te interesa— Ah, en qué momento comenzó a lloviznar(*)

—Dile al viejo que estaré allá en una hora— Antes de que Emilia pudiera contestarle, Kanda colgó la llamada y regreso su atención a la albina

—¿Qué?— Pregunto Allen de mala gana sin apartar su mirada de la ventana, la mirada del nipón era pesada, sabía perfectamente cuando la miraba o no

—¿Qué tanto crees conocer a la mocosa?— Pregunto sin miramientos, tratándose de una Walker, no los necesitaba, mejor terminar el asunto rápido y abrirle los ojos a esa estúpida

—Mejor que tu, es un hecho— Le contesto de vuelta Allen mirándolo de reojo, no le agradaba el rumbo de las cosas

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitaste la escuela de ella?—

—Eso es absolu-…

—¿Sabes quiénes son sus amistades?— Ahora que lo decía, Hana nunca le comentaba sobre alguna amiga o algo por el estilo

—¿Sabes lo que ella piensa realmente de ti?— Esa pregunta la congelo, ¿era posible que Hana supiera lo que "sucedió" entre Kanda y ella

—¿De qué estás hablando?—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(*): En esta parte, Allen tiene tan poco interés en la conversación entre Kanda y Emilia que le presta mas atencion a cosas insignificantes ¿Todo claro?

 _ **Lo siento! Tarde más de lo esperado, y ahora sí, no existe excusa, mi computadora funciona bien (gracias a Kami) lamentablemente existe algo que se llama "falta de inspiración" lo cual me está afectando en actualizar tanto este fic, como el de "De lotos y camelias", pro espero poder recobrarla pronto, gracias por leer, nos leemos a la otra**_

— _ **Lizzy**_

 _ **Pd: muchas gracias por sus reviews, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo y no abandonar la historia**_


	7. Capitulo 6

_**N/A: Una disculpa por desaparecer así, si quieren saber el motivo, lo dejare abajo**_

 ** _Y lo de siempre: perdonen errores de ortografía, continuación y no se que mas_**

 _ **Capitulo 6:**_

Aún recordaba el día que había tenido a Hana, recordó haber llorado como nunca antes lo había hecho, se había aferrado a aquella pequeña criatura, prometiéndose que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. Pero ahora...

— _¿Sabes lo que ella piensa realmente de ti?—_

Por tercera vez en su vida, no sabía que hacer o decir, Kanda esperaba impasible

—Ella...— No lo sabía, demonios... No sabía lo que su propia hija pensaba de ella, estúpido Kanda

—Escucha, no es porque me agredes o así de la nada te haya perdonado, pero tu vendrás conmigo, aunque tenga que ponerte una jodida correa de perro— Antes de poder replicar, Kanda ya se había levantado para pagar la cuenta y salia sin siquiera esperarla

—Espérame BaKanda— Su pierna izquierda tembló y se sujeto de la chaqueta del nipón para evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo, ya había sido suficiente humillación por un día

—¿Vas a continuar retrasándome o vas a moverte? No tengo tu jodido tiempo— Y como siempre, tan educado (hágase notar el sarcasmo)

—Escúchame, estúpido cara afeminada, el hecho de que esté muriendo, no me quita las ganas de usar un sable contigo— Un bufido fue su única respuesta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡Me niego!—

—Emilia, no voy dejar a la Moyashi en la calle, además, no te estoy pidiendo tu permiso, te lo estoy diciendo— Allen se frotó las sienes, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar si continuaba escuchando gritar a Emilia

—¡No quiero que esa ramera este en ese lugar!—

—No es por meterme en su charla, pero... _"cierra la maldita boca Emilia"_ tengo que recordarte que **esa ramera** esta frente a ti, y no me jodas Emilia, tú te has metido con mas hombres que una prostituta... Sin ofender— La mirada rabiosa de Emilia casi la hace reír, casi

—¡Pero por lo menos yo no me aparezco de la nada para darles problemas a todo el mundo!— Bien, adiós paciencia

—¡Déjame recordarte, maldita rubia malagradecida! Que eso fue tu jodida culpa, ¡y no me vengas con una maldita mierda porque soy capaz de agarrar una de las katanas de Kanda y metértela por donde te quepa! No estoy de humor para tus niñerías— Agradecía que Hana estuviera presente, ante todo, la integridad mental de su hija

Emilia se calló cualquier queja recordando con quien estaba tratando, Allen ya no era aquella niña que pensaba en el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo, ahora, pasara lo que pasara, Allen podría decir la verdad y hasta ahí llegaba su buena vida

Kanda por su lado, suspiro más tranquilo de que los gritos cesaran, estaba por perder su poca paciencia

Emilia volvió a sentarse en la mesa, y después de mascullar algo inentendible, el ambiente se volvió un poco mas tranquilo

—Podríamos razonar esto como la gente civilizada que se supone que somos, ¡Por dios Emilia! madura, te ves ridícula—El comentario pareció afectar a Emilia, a que su semblante se volvió mas serio a diferencia de su anterior berrinche

—No quiero que ESTA se quede aquí, es inapropiado e inconcebible, no sabemos las intenciones que Walker tenga— Allen lanzo una carcajada divertida

—Discúlpeme "Su Majestad", pero aquí entre nos... tu eres la materialista, yo por mi lado me largaría feliz de la vida, pero esto no se trata de mi, sino de Hana, ella quiere pasar tiempo con Kanda, y no puedo negarselo—

—Pues que se aguante, no todo el mundo puede tener lo que desea, ¿o si? Walker...— Allen frunció el ceño con diversión, si a esas quería jugar, pues bien, con gusto lo haría

—Ah, como pude, tu no tienes **ni la mas mínima** idea de lo que es desear algo, tu naciste en bandeja de plata, mientras que otros tuvimos que sufrir para llegar a lo que somos— Emilia la miro amenazante, Kanda se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, mejor no intervenir en su absurda discusión

—Nunca dije que obtuve mi vida fácilmente, lo que soy lo conseguí por mi esfuerzo y lindura— Allen rodó los ojos

—Y luego dices que yo soy la fácil...— Emilia volvió a levantarse de su silla, mirando a Allen con odio

—¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!—

—Bájale a tus humos, ¿acaso tengo que recordarte quien te ayudo cuando tuviste un "aborto espontaneo" en el baño hace 10 años?— El tono de Allen consiguió que Emilia se callara

Ambas se miraron con odio, casi se podían apreciar los relámpagos entre sus miradas, Allen sonrió como si estuviera en un partido de poker y comento con desinterés

—¿Porque te molestas? ¿Dije algo malo?—Un fuerte portazo se escucho en unos segundos, y Allen tomo un sorbo del té negro que Kanda había preparado, la peste Emilia se había ido, incluso Kanda agredecia internamente que Emilia se molestara hasta ese grado, se libraban de ella por un largo tiempo

Ninguno de los dos mentirían, estaban mejor sin la molesta de Emilia cerca. Preferían mal tolerarse entre sí, que tolerar a Emilia, bueno… en realidad, todo el mundo preferiría tolerar a su mayor enemigo que tolerar a Emilia

—La próxima semana iras a la clínica del hermano de Lee, mas te vale comportarte — Allen frunció el ceño, mirando con molestia al nipón

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Emilia?— Kanda le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, y Allen continuo bebiendo su té

Ah... estaba frío...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Un mes después..._

—Y entonces el abuelo Tiedoll me llevo al parque de diversiones, ¡me la pase bien!— Allen asintió conforme, mientras Kanda continuaba con la vista fija al frente

—Espero que no lo hayas desbancado, engendra del demonio— Hana le saco la lengua a su padre, siendo ignorada

—¿Y cómo te sientes mamá? — Pregunto con cuidado Hana, no es que temiera a su madre, pero la veía ausente y temía que le estuviera pasando algo malo y no se lo dijera por no tenerle confianza

—Como siempre— Cortante, Hana se estremeció con su respuesta, su madre estaba molesta con ella, lo sabía. Sólo hacía falta verla convivir con su padre para saberlo, y ella era la causante de que sus padres tengan que pasar tiempo juntos, ¡pero no se rendiría! Conseguiría que ese par arreglaran las cosas y dejaran de ser tan malditamente orgullosos, sino dejaría de ser una Walker

En cuanto llegaron a casa, su Allen los paso de largo y se fue a su habitación

Kanda chasqueo la lengua y dejo a Hana a cargo de Timcanpy (N/A: si, la rata fue con ellas)

—Moyashi— Al nipón no le sorprendió verla sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, le dijeron algo en la clínica, y al parecer algo malo

—Reever-san dijo que tenía probabilidades de sobrevivir— Fue lo primero que Allen dijo, adivinando sus pensamientos. Kanda se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, incomodo por tener la pared como respaldo

—¿No se supone que es algo bueno?— Allen lo miro, con los ojos acuosos negándose a soltar en llanto

—No quiero volver a esperanzarme...— Cierto, la Moyashi había comentado sobre sus intentos fallidos por salir adelante de la Leucemia, la cual no era muy alentadora a decir verdad

—Todo va a estar bien, no me salgas con estas mierdas innecesarias, ¿que eres, una niña?— Allen hizo un puchero, de nuevo esa sensación de haber vuelto al pasado, como si nada hubiera pasado y ambos estuvieran bien

—Tuve a Hana siendo aún una "niña", así que tuve que madurar aun siendo una niña, tarado— Allen golpeo su hombro con una sonrisa socarrona, consiguiendo que Kanda rodara los ojos con fastidio

—Ahora levántate, Hana quiere ir al dojo, Alma nos está esperando— Allen asintió inconforme, no quería salir de casa, si es que así se le podía llamar al departamento de Kanda

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Walker...—

—Karma...—

Hana no entendía esa extraña atmósfera, su madre y el amigo de su padre solo se miraban fijamente, sin decir nada, como si tuvieran una especie de competencia de miradas, desde hacía un mes que no se encontraban, y digamos que el chico no se tomo muy bien el regreso de Allen, aun lo recordaba vagamente

 _*flash back*_

— _¿Allen va a quedarse contigo?— cuestiono con duda Lenalee, sin terminar de creerse lo que escuchaba, el Bookman estaba igual o más impresionado, mientras que Alma estaba cruzado de brazos, con mirada de pocos amigos_

— _¿Están seguros?, Nosotros no tenemos problemas por dejarlas quedarse en nuestro departamento— Antes de que Allen pudiera decir algo, Alma chasqueo la lengua, algo para nada común en el considerando que era alguien bastante alegre y sociable_

— _¿Por qué no mejor desapareces como la ultima vez?— y dicho esto, Alma se dio la vuelta, y se fue murmurando cosas inentendibles…_

 _*fin de flash back*_

Lentamente los ojos de Alma se humedecieron hasta terminar en grandes lagrimones, corrió hasta Allen y la abrazo con fuerza

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!— Allen sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas a la espalda de Alma, no comprendía porque se disculpaba exactamente, pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal preguntándole, simplemente las acepto y ya

En cuestión de minutos, Hana estaba sosteniendo un sable de Kendo, no tenía idea del porque aquel equipamiento que hasta cierto modo le estorbaba, ¿cómo carajos su padre podía maniobrar con todas esas cosas?

Por su lado, Allen y Alma estaban sentados a una distancia prudente para no estorbarles a Kanda, quien pacientemente le explicaba las reglas del Kendo a Hana

—¿Practico esgrima?— fue lo primero que preguntó Alma mirado a la albina

—Sí, me insistió tanto que al final le enseñe un par de cosas, aunque creo que pensaba que era kendo… mi error, si te soy honesta, ni siquiera la protección del traje te libra de los golpes de Hana, tiene fuerza— Comento Allen con orgullo, después dirigió su mirada a sus manos, notando unos leves hematomas, suspiro al tiempo que bajaba mas su suéter para cubrirlas

—Allen, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— Allen le regreso la mirada a Alma, escuchándolo

—¿Que fue lo que paso entre tú y Yuu?— Al notar la mala sorpresa en Allen se apresuró en explicar

—No es por meterme en sus asuntos pero, hasta donde sabia, ambos estaban bien, luego se distanciaron, Yuu jamás hablo del tema, y se molestaba cada vez que te mencionábamos, por lo que no logro comprender... ¿Qué paso?— Allen jugueteo por unos segundos con el adorno en forma de máscara de "Crown Clown" de su teléfono, miro de reojo a Kanda y Hana, ambos estaban más concentrados en lo suyo

—Fue culpa de Emilia— Susurro lo suficiente alto como para que solo Alma la escuchara

—¡¿Qu-— Allen rápidamente cubrió la boca de Alma, mirando a los azabaches, seguían en lo suyo

—Ella tuvo que ver indirectamente, prometo contarte lo que sucedió, pero por favor no digas nada— Alma asintió lentamente, al tiempo que la albina retiraba su mano y le sonreía

—¡Allen!— Grito alarmado Alma, atrayendo la atención de Hana y Kanda, y aturdiendo a Allen

—¿Qué?—

—T-Tu nariz...— Allen se llevo uno de sus dedos hacia su nariz, sintiendo un líquido brotando levemente

—Ah, no es nada, tranquilo— Rápidamente se limpio la sangre con un pañuelo de su pantalón. Hana se acerco pero fue rápidamente alejada por su padre

—Ve a cambiarte, ahora— Hana estuvo por reprochar, pero la sola mirada del azabache la hizo obedecer casi de inmediato

—No era necesario hacer eso, no me paso nada— Mascullo Allen por lo bajo una vez que Hana se perdió de su vista

—La mocosa no sabe la verdad sobre esto, así que no me vengas a joder con eso— Allen rodó los ojos, se hizo la nota mental de escribir en su testamento que Hana quedara a cargo de Mana y Nea

—Allen, ¿te sientes bien? Estas pálida— Allen asintió mas por inercia que por responder la pregunta

—Alma tiene razón, deberías descansar por lo menos o ir al médico— Allen se lo pensó por unos segundos, antes de sonreír ampliamente

Alma miro con duda a Allen, la albina pensaba en algo, esa sonrisa solo la dibuja cuando, o planeaba algo o cuando jugaba poker, y no tenia cartas así que estaba planeando algo

—¿Sabes? Creó que tienes razón, no me siento muy bien, Alma puede llevarme al consultorio de Reever-san, tu lleva a Hana a casa, sabes cómo se pondría si me pasa algo malo— Kanda la miro, para nada convencido con su excusa

—Terminaría haciendo un teatro frente a personas, ¿acaso quieres ser parte de eso?—

Unos minutos después, Hana y Kanda se iban retirando del dijo, mientras Allen ayudaba a Alma a encontrar las llaves del auto

—Nos vemos en casa— Y con eso, la puerta corrediza del dijo se cerro, automáticamente Allen tomo su teléfono y marco a Lenalee

 _"¿Hola?"_

—Lenalee, ¿tienes tiempo?— Hubo un corto silencio, al parecer Lavi le había hablado a Lenalee

 _"Emm... Si, ¿Que paso? ¿Estás bien?"_

—Sí, estoy bien, es que quiero hablar contigo y Lavi de algo importante, ¿pueden?— Otro silencio más corto y la voz de Lavi respondió

 _"Claro, ¿en dónde?"_

—Estoy en el dojo con Alma, Hana y Kanda se fueron así que no habrá ningún problema— Después de otros minutos poniéndose de acuerdo, Allen colgó para voltear a ver a Alma

—Te lo diré cuando lleguen Lavi y Lenalee, pero por favor, y por lo que más quieras Alma, déjame terminar de hablar antes de decir algo, por favor— Alma asintió confundido

En cuestión de media hora, los cuatro estaban reunidos en un pequeño y discreto restaurante, había muy poca gente, solo un par de mesas ocupadas por unos ancianos

Allen deposito su taza de té en la mesa y suspiro

—Bueno, los junto a los tres para contarles la verdad— Los tres presentes miraron con interés a Allen

Allen tomo otra bocanada de aire, antes de mirar a cada uno de sus amigos con determinación

—Lo que sucedió entre Kanda y yo hace ocho años…—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Bueno, eme aquí el motivo por el que no publique antes (si les interesa saberlo):**_

 _ **Hace unas semanas, mi hermano nos engaño a mí y a mi familia, nos vio la cara de idiotas, mis padres se molestaron con él, y como castigo nos quitaron nuestras computadoras y el acceso a internet, por unos días estuve inactiva por así decirlo, y después de casi dos semanas, me permitieron volver a usar mi laptop, y créanme que hice lo mas que pude para terminar esto, pero fue difícil, considerando que me siento engañada y decepcionada, mi propio hermano me engaño, y no solo a mí, sino a toda la familia, disculpen enserio, incluso para mi fue demasiado tiempo de hiatus, una verdadera disculpa**_

 _ **En otras noticias: a este fic no le queda mucho de vida :,(, a lo mucho otros seis capítulos, pero para no ser tan malévola con mi final (soy una rompe-kokoros) existen tres posibles finales:**_

 _ **1\. Final "feliz"**_

 _ **2\. Final "neutro"**_

 _ **3\. Final "triste"**_

 _ **Sigo debatiéndome entre cual elegir, pero con esto dicho: vayan preparando los kleenex, solo por si acaso**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo y reviews, no olviden dejarme su opinión, las tomo en cuenta queridas (o queridos si es que hay :D)**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la otra, chau, chau :3**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	8. Capitulo 7

_**N/A: ¡No estoy muerta! Wuff, nuevo capítulo antes de que entregue mi alma a la escuela :,v, disfruten el capitulo :D**_

 _ **Perdonen cualquier error que tenga, no tengo mucho tiempo para editar y a veces los errores se me pasan :"c, perdónenme enserio**_

 _ **Capitulo 7:**_

—¡Mugen, suelta a Tim en este instante!—Grito la albina cabreada, mientras el gato frente a ella la miraba desafiante, le recordaba a cierto nipón

—Bien, no digas que no te lo advertí—Allen se arremangó las mangas de su suéter rosado dejando ver unos cuantos hematomas en sus brazos, el gato se puso en posición defensiva y empezó la guerra

Kanda chasqueo la lengua al tiempo que subía las escaleras, el sonido de cosas cayendo lo había alertado y ahora se encontraba frente a la habitación de la Moyashi

—¡Maldita bola de pelo!—Un golpe fuerte, y luego el ruido de algo rompiéndose le hizo abrir la puerta y ahí estaba, Allen en el suelo sujetándose la frente, y Mugen tratando de pasar por su lado como si nada

No era cruel con su gato, pero lo conocía, antes de que este pasara por un lado suyo, lo sujeto del cuello, el gato trato de librarse cuando ya se encontraba suspendido en el aire frente a su amo, Kanda extendió su mano frente al hocico del animal, bastante irritado

—Regrésalo—El gato lo miro con desaprobación, y sin obedecer

—Mugen, tienes dos segundos para regresarlo o serás hecho estofado— El gato lo miro en suplica, y era porque una vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo

—1...— El gato apretó su hocico, intentando revelarse, amo y gato se retaron con la mirada, rodeados de una atmósfera oscura, cortesía de Kanda

—2...— No pudo resistirlo, abrió si boca regurgitando la pequeña bola de pelo dorada, Kanda lo tomo entre su mano al tiempo que dejaba libre a Mugen

El gato salió huyendo de la habitación tan rápido que al nipón no se dio cuenta, en fin, después lo castigaría. Observo como la rata abría sus ojos y olisqueaba su mano, lo deposito en la cama de la albina y dirigió su atención a la mujer sentada en el suelo, y aunque se negaba a hacerlo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de inquietud al ver que la albina no se levantaba

—¿No morirás por eso, verdad?— Allen aparto la mano de su frente topándose con un pequeño rastro de sangre, tanteo con sus dedos la herida, no era profunda, solo su sangre que exageraba la situación, pensaba

—Claro que no, yo me preocuparía por el espejo—Comento Allen, en realidad el golpe había dolido como un demonio, pero Kanda no tenia porque saberlo

—¿Rompiste el espejo?— Pregunto el nipón observando los fragmentos vidriosos en el suelo

—¡No! Fue Mugen cuando salto del ropero y se estrello contra el—Kanda no entendió del todo la explicación, considerando que el espejo estaba a una distancia considerable de la cama, pero lo dejo así

—Tsk, como sea, sólo recoge eso, Lee y el conejo quieren que llevemos a Hana al parque con ellos— Allen asintió acercándose al roto espejo y juntando los fragmentos entre sus manos

No era estúpida, sabía que si no tenia cuidado podía terminar con una cortada, además, solo un tonto se cortaría recogiendo pedazos de vidrio(*)

—Agh— Susurro por lo bajo mientras veía una pequeña gota de sangre formarse en uno de sus dedos, oficialmente, Allen Walker era una tonta

Sin darle importancia, tiro los trozos de vidrio a la basura y se vistió para ir al parque como Kanda había dicho, coloco un curita sobre ambos cortes y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta dejando a Tim adentro, y asegurándose de que Mugen no estuviera dentro como para comerse al ratón

El invierno se estaba acercando, acomodo su suéter de lana blanco, se colocó su gorro color crema y bajo las escaleras, tratando de no perderse en sus pensamientos

—¿Y Hana?—Cuestiono el nipón al no ver a la pequeña cerca, tal vez seguía arreglándose

—En su habitación— Cortante como siempre, que novedad (Hágase notar el sarcasmo)

Los golpes a la puerta evitaron cualquier momento incómodo, Allen se apresuro a abrir topándose con Alma

—Alma, ¿Qué haces aquí?— No era por ser grosera, pero Kanda no había comentado sobre que Alma iría, y le sorprendía que estuviera y no en el parque donde habían dicho que se encontrarían

—Allen, tengo que hablar contigo— La albina salió y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella, diciéndole a Kanda que no era nadie importante, si Alma dejaba en claro que quería hablar con ella era porque no quería que Kanda escuchara

—Dime—

—Allen, estamos preocupados por ti, Lenalee y Lavi me contaron lo que te pasa y déjame decirte que no me gusta lo que estás haciendo— Allen se rasco al cuello algo incomoda

—Alma, ya lo he decidido, Reever-san también lo sabe, mientras no exista un donador no existe forma de tratar esto, y dudo que ese donador llegue, Hana necesita de alguien que la cuide, y los más indicados para ello son Mana y Nea, Kanda va a casarse con Emilia, y sabes que Emilia mandaría a Hana a un orfanato en cuanto tenga la oportunidad—

—Yuu no va a casarse con ella— Allen se quito su gorro y revolvió su cabello

—¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?—Cuestiono finalmente mirando a Alma

—Porque te tiene a ti—

—¡Oh, vamos! Alma, eso es cosa del pasado, se los dije, lo arruine, tu sabes lo que paso, ¡Lo arruine todo!— Exclamó molesta caminando de un lado a otro en el pequeño pasillo

—No fuiste tú, fue culpa de Emilia, si le dijeras a Yuu la verdad, estoy se-

—¡Deja eso! No puedo, ¿entiendes? No quiero hacerlo, y no voy a hacerlo—Alma abrazo a Allen, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla, la albina estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y era por rabia hacia la mujer que le hizo todo esto, si se molestaba demasiado podría perjudicarle, pero el tema era de suma importancia para todos

 _*Flash back*_

— _Lo que paso entre Kanda y yo hace ocho años... Fue un plan de Emilia_ _— Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos en shock, ¿Emilia?_

— _Chicos, no quieren que se sientan mal, no es tan malo_ _— Lenalee y Lavi intercambiaron miradas preocupadas_

— _Todo comenzó cuando fue el cumpleaños de Alma. En esa ocasión Emilia me había discutidos sobre una niñería que ya ni recuerdo con claridad. En fin, Emilia se molesto más de la cuenta y me había gritado que iba a hacer mi vida miserable— A los tres presentes les sorprendió la forma tan normal que empezó el asunto, no sabían si Allen les estaba diciendo la verdad, o si les estaba evitando la verdadera razón del enojo de Emilia, pero no querían interrumpir a la albina_

— _Unas semanas después. Kanda había salido de la ciudad por un evento donde era invitado especial, y no pude acompañarlo porque Nea y Mana iban a venir de visita. Cosa que al final no pudieron hacer porque el vuelo se cancelo por amenazas de tormenta._ _— Hizo otra pausa, buscando algún otro detalle que se le pudiera pasar, era la segunda_ _vez que hablaba de eso con alguien, y la primera vez revolvió mucho a sus hermanos, aunque también tenia que ver el hecho de que estaba muy alterada y se revolvía consigo misma_

— _Un día Devitto llego a "visitarme", Jasdero se había molestado con él y lo lanzó a la calle, por lo que le ofrecí quedarse en lo que a Jasdero de le pasara el enojo, y ahí fue cuando Emilia apareció—_ _Los tres no entendían absolutamente nada, todo parecía demasiado... Normal_

— _Emilia envió a alguien para que me vigilara, nos tomo fotos a ambos en situaciones fuera de contexto, ya saben como es Devitto_ _— Todos guardaron silencio un momento, sin saber c_ _ómo seguir esta extraña historia_

— _Por supuesto, se las envió a Kanda, pero cuando el volvió le explique lo sucedido y lo comprendió. Un día antes de que "eso" pasará, me había reunido con Devitto, el se iba a despedir porque iban a dejar el país por asuntos personales. Créanme que no tenía idea de que Emilia llegaría hasta este punto. Cuando ambos estábamos por irnos, los paparazis nos rodearon y comenzaron a hacernos preguntas sobre... Sobre nuestra vida íntima—_ _Allen tomo un sorbo de su té y miró a sus ami_ _gos con seriedad_

— _Emilia divulgo a algunos medios en una entrevista que había tenido un aborto, que Devitto era mi amante, e incluso mostró "pruebas". Que se imaginaran, fueron las fotografías fuera de contexto, un test de embarazo falso a mi nombre, e incluso un médico dio su "testimonio" sobre lo que me había sucedido con "mi aborto"—_ _Lenalee se llevo una mano a los labios, incrédula, ¿Emilia era capaz de hacer algo así de malo?_

— _La muy bastarda lo tenía todo planeado, Devitto y yo tuvimos que sobornarlos a todos para que "no divulgaran nuestro pesar", y Emilia grabo el momento, ¡Todo! Le mostró todo a Kanda, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo convenció de semejante cosa, y Kanda... Él...—_ _La voz le tembló un poco, sin querer decir lo que más le dolía de todo eso_

— _El prefirió confiar en Emilia en lugar de mí, ni siquiera me dejo explicarle lo que había sucedido realmente, me abandono, se fue, me dejo sola cuando mas lo necesitaba..._ _— Se llevó una mano a la sien, masajeándola, sentía una opresión en su estomago, algo que había ignorado hasta ahora, el dolor de perder a quien más amaba_ _s_

— _Trate de sobrellevar todo sola, trate con la prensa, fue dificil, ni siquiera tenia privacidad, me habia mantenido firme...hasta que supe que estaba embarazada... Ahí... Toda mi fuerza se había desmoronado_ _—Unas amargas lágrimas aparecieron par_ _a preocupar a sus amigos, tomo una bocanada de aire calmándose_

— _Me cerraron las puertas en el esgrima, Kanda se negaba a verme, incluso Devitto y Jasdero me dejaron a mi suerte, y los comprendo, no querían ser metidos en chismes sobre mi persona por eso, preferían que abortara a Hana, ¿pueden creerlo?— Alma sintió el horrible remordimiento de haber juzgado mal a la albina, no creía que como hizo las cosas fue correcto, pero en su situación fue lo mejor, debió ser difícil para ella_

— _Fue por eso que me desaparecí, regrese con Mana y Nea por todo mi embarazo hasta que finalmente conseguí ir a un lugar donde no me reconocieran, donde no pudiera saber nada sobre Kanda, realmente quería que la tierra me tragara, cuando Hana nació fue cuando decidí rehacer mi vida, olvidarme del pasado y las personas que me hirieron, y enfocarme a cuidar a mi hija, pero...—_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—No puedes borrar el pasado Allen, tú misma lo dijiste, seguiste adelante, fue difícil pero continuaste, no es justo todo lo que pasaste, mereces ser feliz...— Allen lentamente rodeo con sus brazos a Alma, correspondiendo su abrazo

—Tengo miedo— Susurro, ya más calmada, Alma acaricio su cabello, aliviado de que Allen finalmente decidiera abrirse más, y quitara esas barreras que construyo para evitar ser herida de nuevo

—Lo sé, está bien tener miedo, Allen— La albina no dijo nada mas, simplemente dejo que la abrazara, en cierta parte, sabía que era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ ***Bonus***_

Mientras tanto, dentro del apartamento, Hana analizaba de nuevo la hoja que sostenía. Lo había hablado con la tía Lenalee y el tío Conejo, sus padres aun pueden volver a estar juntos, solo necesitaban un pequeñito empujón

—Iniciando Plan A, espero que esto no termine mal— La pequeña azabache guardo la hoja en el bolsillo de su vestido y salio corriendo de su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **(*) solo un tonto se cortaría recogiendo pedazos de vidrio:**_ _Esto es en referencia a un youtuber que vi hace tiempo, en un especial de Halloween, el dijo: Solo un tonto se cortaría con una calabaza, y después se termino cortando en un dedo xD, y lo que dice después "Por eso niños, no jueguen con cuchillos :v", a quienes les suene, felicidades, saben de quien estoy hablando :3 (no es un youtuber reconocido)_ _ **le dedico one-shot a quien sepa quién es :D**_ _(aunque todos ignoren estas notas :,v)_

 _ **Bueno, aquí su querida Lizzy con otro capítulo de este peculiar fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Whoa, ya van más de 30 reviews y en solo 7 capítulos, esto es mucho más de lo que jamás pensé conseguir en una idea como esta, enserio mil gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo de escribirme su opinión, me encanta saber que les gusta lo que escribo, bueno, bueno, nos leemos a la otra :)**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	9. Capitulo 8

_**N/A: Abajo las notas :v, disfruten el capitulo :D!**_

 _ **Capitulo 8:**_

—¿Porque estas enojado conmigo, BaKanda?— Cuestiono por quinta vez la albina, sin dejar de seguir al nipón, y es que, Kanda se había molestado con ella sin motivo aparente, solo la ignoraba o la miraba de mala manera, lo cual solo molestaba cada vez más a la inglesa

Alma por su parte se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo al ver la gran sonrisa que Hana tenia, y sabía perfectamente del porque

—No te interesa— Allen sujeto la coleta del nipón y la jalo con fuerza, recibiendo al instante la mirada de muerte de Kanda

—¡Quiero un algodón de azúcar!—Hana rápidamente tomo de la mano a Kanda para llevárselo a rastras hacia el vendedor de aquellos algodones, alejándolo de forma considerable de su madre y tíos

—Dijiste que no te gustaban las cosas dulces— Le reclamo Kanda cuando ella detuvo su "carrera" y el mayor le sujetaba la mano con despreocupación

—Y tú dijiste que no te interesaba lo que mi madre hacia— El ceño de Kanda se frunció ligeramente y Hana lanzó una sonora carcajada

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Estás celoso?— Mas que una pregunta, era una afirmación, aunque Kanda le lanzo una agria mirada que la niña ignoro olímpicamente

—Aunque pensándolo bien... Mamá es muy linda, incluso alguien como el tío Alma caería ante sus encantos— Noto como el ceño de su padre se fruncía mas, esto era perfecto

 _ **Paso 1°**_ _Generar celos._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Allen, puedes explicarnos... ¿Qué rayos fue eso?—Cuestionó Lavi una vez que ambos azabaches se habían alejado, Allen simplemente se encogió de hombros con clara molestia

—No lo sé, BaKanda simplemente se enojo conmigo—La albina hizo un puchero que la pareja y Alma reconocieron, era muy similar a cuando aquellos dos se peleaban y Allen terminaba de ese modo, confundida por la actitud del nipón

—¡Ah! Esto me recuerda a aquellos viejos tiempos, ya sabes... Cuando Yuu y tu salían— La albina le lanzó un "cállate" por lo bajo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con los brazos cruzados hacia la dirección contraria que habían ido Kanda y Hana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Paso 2°**_ _Haz que se preocupe._

—¡¿Cómo demonios perdieron a la Moyashi?!— Lavi y Alma se refugiaban detrás de Lenalee, sabían que el japonés no le haría nada a la Lee, o por lo menos eso esperaban

Mientras tanto Hana los observaba con cara de pocos amigos, Alma incluso podía asegurar, que si Yuu no los asesinaba, ella lo haría, confirmado: Nunca hagas enojar a un azabache

—Allen no necesita de protección Kanda, ella puede defenderse sola— Trato de razonar Lenalee y como respuesta el nipón la fulminó con la mirada, en realidad a todos les preocupaba los momentos en los que la albina decaía, los cuales sucedía cada vez más seguido

—Ese no es el punto, en lugar de perder el tiempo, empiecen a buscarla— Los tres adultos asintieron con temor, sin ninguna otra objeción cada quien se fue por su lado, y Kanda no tuvo de otra más que quedarse con Hana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Paso 3°**_ _Implanta la duda._

—¿Y si mi mamá simplemente se encontró con alguien?— Kanda le mando una mirada seria, pero la azabache se hizo la desentendida

—No empieces— Le advirtió el nipón mirando hacia todas direcciones buscando a la inglesa

—¿Qué? No es mi culpa que mamá quiera rehacer su vida—Hana observó con emoción como si padre no decía algo al respecto, lo estaba logrando

—Mira mocosa del infierno, lo que sea que estés tratando de hacer, déjalo— Hana hizo un puchero y mascullo entre dientes

—Espero que mi segundo padre ni sea un amargado— Para su sorpresa, esas palabras parecieron sorprender e indignar al nipón

—¿Qué acabas de decir?— Por primera vez en su vida, Hana no estaba segura si debía volver a repetir lo que dijo, hacerse la tonta, o salir corriendo por su vida

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?— Hana se señalo a si mismo fingiendo demencia, sentía sus manos sudar frio por la mirada que le dirigía su padre

—N-No me malentiendas, yo…bu-eno— Antes de formular una excusa, miro a lo lejos una cabellera albina, rápidamente golpeo a su padre y señalo hacia la multitud, donde pudo finalmente ver el rostro de su madre, parecía buscarlos

—¡Mamá!— La albina giro a verlos y rápidamente se abrió paso entre las personas hasta llegar a su lado, se veía cansada

—¿Dónde demonios estuviste todo este tiempo?— Allen se cruzo de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño con disgusto

—¿Recuerdas a Link?— El nipón asintió con desinterés

—Bueno, me encontré con él hace un rato, fuimos a la cafetería que estaba a una cuadra de aquí— Hana miro perpleja a su madre, ¿Quién demonios era "Link"?

—¿Y te fuiste así? ¿Sin decir **nada**?— Allen chasqueo la lengua mirando a Kanda con enojo al tiempo que se acercaba lo suficiente a él como para que sus narices casi se rozaran

—No sabía dónde estaban Lenalee y Lavi, Alma estaba con ellos, y tu parecías más ocupado en ignorarme, además, no tengo que decirte con quien y donde ando— Kanda apretó los puños y ambos adultos empezaron a tener una guerra de miradas, Hana veía con un poco de miedo la extraña aura que rodeaba a sus padres, ¿acaso solo ella podía notarla? Se preguntaba a si misma al ver a las demás personas pasar despreocupadamente a su alrededor

 _ **Paso 4°**_ _Dales un empujón (literalmente)_

—Lo siento— Susurro por lo bajo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y pateaba la espalda de su padre, como resultado, su padre trastabillo un poco y sostuvo los hombros de Allen, aunque el contacto fue inevitable

Un beso…

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron con sorpresa, ambos adultos se separaron del otro con rapidez, Kanda miraba con el ceño fruncido a Hana, mientras Allen simplemente les daba la espalda, pero Hana podía apostar por todo el pelaje de Timcanpy, a que su madre estaba sonrojada, y no quería que se dieran cuenta

 _ **Paso 5°**_ _Espera a que todo fluya por si solo_

—Quiero ir a casa— Hana sabía que no se iba a librar se una buena sermoneada por parte de su padre. Pero bueno, no se arrepentía de nada...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar a casa, todo estaba sumido en un incomodo silencio, padre e hija se miraban fijamente, buscando la forma de terminar con eso rápido

—Mas te vale tener una buena "excusa" para eso—

Hana observo a su padre, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, su madre se había ido a su habitación alegando que estaba cansada, pero la azabache sabia que lo dijo para evitar el tema

—No te veo realmente molesto por ello — Dijo en su defensa imitando la pose de su padre

—Responde a lo que te pregunte, mocosa— Hana suspiro y frunció ligeramente el ceño

—¿Por qué dejaste a mamá?— Pregunto finalmente, su mirada estaba triste, como si no quisiera saber la respuesta

—No es algo que una mocosa entendería —

—¿Porque no respondes a mi pregunta?— Contesto de vuelta la niña apretando ligeramente el suéter que llevaba puesto

—Porque ambos sabemos que no quieres saber la respuesta—

—¿Acaso es algo tan malo?—

—Mas de lo que una niña como tu quisiera imaginar—

—No te entiendo—

—Ese no es mi problema— Ambos se miraron, retándose en silencio haber quien cedía primero

—Es **mi** problema, debido a ese hecho, no he llevado una vida normal como me hubiese gustado, aunque tampoco es una queja—

—No, no es tu problema, porque eso sucedió tal vez incluso antes de que ella supiera que existías—

—Ah, entonces si hubieras sabido que mi madre estaba embarazada, ¿no la hubieras abandonado?—Pregunto con molestia Hana y sin poder evitarlo recordó esas crueles palabras que le dirigían a diario

—Tal vez si, tal vez no, ni siquiera hubiera sabido si realmente eras mi hija— Hana apretó los dientes con fuerza

—Mi madre no es _ese_ tipo de mujer—Expreso con claro enojo en su voz, Kanda la miro con una ceja arqueada

—Eso es hasta donde tu sabes—

 _"Esta hablando como ellos"_ Pensó con amargura, ¿era igual a todas esas personas?, ella solo trataba de que las cosas entre sus padres volvieran a ser como antes, tal y como le contaban antes, sintió sus ojos arderle, su quijada temblaba negándose a decir las maldiciones que quería gritarle a su padre en ese momento. No iba a discutir, no valía la pena

Sintiendo un horrible sabor en la garganta, se levanto y con paso firme busco irse de la sala

—Hana— La llamo el nipón deteniendo por un momento a la azabache, el mayor se sentía mal, no debió hablarle así a la niña, después de todo, solo era una. Intento de encontrar las palabras para retractarse, pero no conseguía decir nada

—Yo aún soy joven, pero creceré y mamá quedaría sola, así que no me molestaría que mamá decidiera buscar una pareja o algo así— Dijo la azabache sin verlo, pero Kanda podía leer lo que realmente quería decir eso:

" _No quiero que mamá vuelva a estar sola"_

Kanda suspiro un poco incómodo, si solo esa mocosa supiera la verdad...

Hana sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al ver los ojos de su padre un deje de tristeza, y es que, aunque aun se negara a aceptarlo, posiblemente su madre no estuviera para cuando llegara siquiera a la adolescencia, y eso la entristecía, pero procuraba mantenerse positiva y que su madre pudiera seguir con ella muchos años más, aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que esa solo era una fantasía infantil...

Volvió su vista al frente y dejo a su padre en la sala, al llegar a su habitación se recostó en su cama abrazando la almohada, no iba a llorar, se había adamantino firme en no volver a llorar con tanta facilida

 _"Mañana sera otro día, todo estará bien"_

Cerro los ojos y lentamente se dejo caer a los brazos del Morfeo, sin ser consiente de la persona que la veía del otro lado de la puerta con una triste mueca

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Han pasado 84 años D":, enserio lamento la tardanza, es que los problemas en mi casa están que van y vienen, luego la falta de inspiración, sumado a la preparatoria, voy a terminar muriendo :"c**_

 _ **Bueno, bueno, ¿les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Tienen ganas de matarme? Dejenmelo en un review, son gratis :v**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye bye**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	10. Capitulo 9

_**N/A: Por un momento creí que no iba a volver :"c, hace poco murió un familiar mío y fue realmente duro afrontar esa perdida, pero para subir mi ánimo, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este pequeño fic, disfrútenlo uwu**_

 _ **Perdonen errores de ortografía, gramática, continuidad y no sé que mas, sobre aviso no hay engaño :D**_

 _ **Capitulo 9:**_

Cuando Kanda despertó, no esperaba ver las luces de la cocina encendidas, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, ¿Por qué la Moyashi o Hana se levantarían temprano? El tenía entrenamiento con Alma, así que tenía que salir, tal vez tomar algo…

—Buenos días—Le saludo la albina cerrando la nevera con una caja de jugo en la mano

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?— Pregunto tomando asiento en la mesa, había un plato con pan tostado y unos trozos de tocino, un desayuno sencillo

—No dormí—Contesto con simpleza sacando un vaso de vidrio de la alacena y colocándolo en la mesa junto al jugo

—Ten— El nipón miro el desayuno con extrañeza, la albina se sentó frente a él con una taza de té

—¿Por lo de siempre?— Cuestiono mirando a la Walker, quien dejo su taza en la mesa mirándola con una sonrisa afligida

—En realidad, quería hablar de algo contigo— El nipón tomo un pan tostado y le indico que continuara

—Se trata de Hana— La albina miro con desinterés el contenido de su taza, sin atreverse a mirar al japonés

—Lamento los problemas que te hemos traído, Hana no hace las cosas con mala intención, simplemente… Actúa sin pensar— Concluyo la albina con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

—Me recuerda a alguien que conozco— Allen alzo la mirada, observando a Kanda que mantenía su semblante de siempre

—Era una persona testaruda, algo torpe y despistada, con un pésimo sentido de orientación, que gustaba de comer excesivas cantidades de comida sin engordar ni un poco— Allen frunció el ceño con descontento sin interrumpir al japonés

—Pero es alguien con un gran corazón, siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que de sí misma, dispuesta a darlo todo sin conocer sus límites, y nunca aceptar un "no" por respuesta— Allen estuvo a punto de responderle algo cuando el japonés se levantó de la mesa y alboroto su cabello

—Mañana tienes que ir con Reever, ¿no?— Allen asintió para después dar un trago a su té

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—

—No es necesario, Alma va a ir conmigo, iba a pedirte que llevaras a Hana con el señor Tiedoll, dijo que quería verla antes de ir a ver a Marie— Kanda lanzó un suspiro sin mostrar su poco agrado con la idea

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve?— La albina sonrió ladinamente al tiempo que apoyaba su mentón en su muñeca

—¿Acaso el _gran_ Kanda Yuu se está preocupando por mi? Me siento honrada— El mencionado rodó los ojos antes de salir de la cocina

—Cuando te desocupes, llámame, no quiero tolerar a Emilia hoy— Allen soltó una carcajada con buen humor

—Descuida, yo te libro de la bruja— Un "tsk" recibió de respuesta, dando a entender que el nipón la escucho

Una vez que escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse dio un sorbo a su té

—Hana, es de mala educación espiar a las personas— La niña salió de su "escondite" (dentro de una de las puertas de la alacena) y se sentó en donde anteriormente estaba su padre

—No me dijiste que ibas a salir con el tío Alma— Allen se encogió de hombros despreocupada

—Es solo una consulta, nada más— Hana asintió más tranquila

—Bueno, mañana vas a ir con el abuelo Tiedoll, si te encuentras a Emilia, ignora lo que dice querida—Hana asintió y se comió las sobras de pan que su padre había dejado*

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡¿Cuando van a terminar con este juego?!— Alma miro a Kanda con un pequeño tic en el ojo, mientras el mencionado mantenía su mirada desinteresada

—¿Tienes un tres?—Pregunto Kanda ignorando por completo a la rubia, Emilia golpeo con fuerza la mesa sobresaltando únicamente a Karma

—¡Deja de ignorarme Kanda!— El nipón bajo lentamente su mazo de cartas dejándolas en la mesa

—¿Que quieres ahora?— Emilia tomo su bolso y empezó a remover sus cosas dentro de él hasta que saco una revista

—¡Desmiente esto!—Kanda atrapo la revista que iba a dirección de su rostro y empezó a hojearla con desinterés

—¿Que se supone que debo desmentir?— Alma se levanto con paso tieso hasta la cocina, no quería escuchar a esos dos otra vez

—¡Esto!—Emilia señalo una página de la revista donde hablaba sobre la aparición de Allen y su aparente relación con el nipón

—Tsk— Kanda se obligo a sí mismo a leer varios párrafos de la "noticia", bajo la atenta mirada de Emilia

—Esto no es cierto— Comento frunciendo una ceja, pensativo

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Esto me está haciendo el hazmerreír de to-

—Hana tiene siete años, cumple los ocho en agosto, decir que tiene diez, esos idiotas...— Emilia estaba más que enojada por el claro desinterés de su prometido

—¡¿Eso a quien le importa?! Esa estúpida Walker y su demonio deben irse— Kanda cerró la revista con tranquilidad y mantuvo su mirada fija en las cartas frente a él

—Ese "demonio" es **mi** hija Emilia, y no me importa quién seas o lo que hagas, pero si te atreves a decir o hacer algo que dañe a Hana, te juro que jamás olvidarás esta conversación, ¿quedo claro?— Emilia apretó sus manos en puños y lanzando una amarga risa se cruzo de brazos con porte digno

—¿Acaso le he mentido? Solo le he dicho verdades, ella es una bastarda, y su madre no es más que una puta ramera— Kanda la miro con odio antes de levantarse de la mesa consiguiendo sobresaltar a la rubia, y más al verse sostenida del cuello de su vestido y claramente amenazada por el japonés

—He dicho... **¿Quedo claro?** — Emilia trago con dificultad antes de asentir sin poder articular ninguna palabra

El sonido del timbre del teléfono de Kanda rompió el tenso ambiente y libro a la rubia del agarre de un malhumorado Kanda

—¿Que quieres?—

 _"Uy, eso es cruel, ¿acaso no me dijiste que te llamara cuando nos desocupáramos?"_

El semblante de Kanda se calmo un poco y Emilia respiro con tranquilidad

—¿Estas en casa?— La rubia apretó los puños mordiéndose parte interna de su mejilla

Siempre era Walker, incluso después de tantos años... La que más importaba era Walker

—Estaré ahí en media hora— Y sin más la llamada término, Kanda tomo su chaqueta y estuvo a punto de salir cuando la mano de Emilia sobre su manga lo detuvo

—¿Vas a salir con ella?— A Kanda le extraño el tono tan sumiso que la rubia había usado, por lo que supuso que se había calmado por lo menos

—Sí, últimamente la Moyashi ha insistido en buscar una escuela para Hana, no sé en qué rayos piensa, fácilmente puedo pagarle un maestro privado si me lo pidiera— Emilia alzo su mirada con una sonrisa que extraño aún más al japonés

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes?— Kanda estaba a punto de soltarse y lanzarle un claro "no", cuando Emilia lo interrumpió casi con desesperación

—¡No haré ni diré nada! Lo prometo. Solo no quiero estar sola— Kanda mas que sorprenderse, se estaba empezando a preocupar por la actitud tan contrastante de la mujer, ¿se había perdido de algo?

—¿Está bien?— Contesto con la duda en su voz, ni idea de que planeaba hacer la rubia, pero cualquier provocación hacia la albina o a Hana, iba a matarla

Emilia rápidamente regreso a la mesa del comedor por su bolsa y observo de nuevo la revista aun abierta en aquella página que mas que molestarla o ofenderla, la había hecho sentir miserable, se sentía como si fuera la villana de la historia

No... En realidad, ella sola se convirtió en la mala

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y tiro la revista en la basura, apurando sus pasos hasta donde el nipón la esperaba con el ceño fruncido

Apenas la puerta se cerro, Alma salió de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios

Tomo un trago a su soda para después recoger las cosas de la mesa, ya había cumplido con su parte

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca?— Pregunto Hana mientras tomaba la mano de su madre

—¿Podemos?— Cuestionó la albina dirigiendo su atención a la pareja detrás de ellas, Emilia observo al japonés, el silencio reino por unos segundos antes de que Kanda contestara

—Está bien— Hana empezó a jalonear a su madre para que avanzara más rápido, ignorando por completo la dificultad con la que Allen podía seguirle el ritmo

—Parecen ser muy unidas—Comento Emilia llamando la atención del azabache

—La Moyashi quiere pasar más tiempo con ella, parece como si quisiera acompañarla en lo poco que le queda de tiempo— Emilia asintió sin querer indagar en el tema, sintió dificultad de pasar saliva

 _"Eres de lo peor"_

Sacudió su cabeza buscando despejarse y siguió a la ex pareja

Por su lado, Hana miraba de reojo a la rubia teñida (como le había apodado hace un par de días atrás) y noto lo distraída que estaba, ¿le habría pasado algo a esa vieja?

El resto del camino hacia la biblioteca fue silencioso, una vez dentro cada quien se fue por su lado, Hana se fue a la sección de fantasía, Allen a la sección de historia, Kanda a la de vegetación, y Emilia simplemente se quedo en medio de la biblioteca, sintiéndose un estorbo

 _*flash back*_

 _Había ido a casa de Karma por un mensaje de Kanda que le decía que fuera, al llegar se topo con Lee y Alma, ambos al verla cambiaron su sonrisa por una seria mueca_

— _Tenemos que hablar contigo— Emilia dejo su bolsa en el sofá de la sala y se sentó en frente de ambos, esperando a que hablaran_

— _Allen ya nos contó todo— Emilia arqueo una ceja sin comprender de lo que hablaban_

— _¿Todo?— Después de pensarlo por breves momentos, se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban_

— _¿Tienes algo que decir?— Cuestionó cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido, no estaba nada feliz_

— _Pues, si, ¡en realidad tengo mucho que decir!— Exclamó con molestia sin saber qué hacer, ¿Acaso Kanda ya lo sabía? ¿Allen les contó_ _ **todo**_ _? ¿Que debería hacer?_

— _En mi defensa, Walker se lo tenía merecido, ella arruino mi carrera como actriz— Lee y Karma la miraron con severidad, exigiendo explicación_

— _Yo nunca le pedí su ayuda, quería mantener lo de mi aborto oculto, que fuera un secreto que me llevara a la tumba, ¡pero no! ¡A la estúpida niña se le ocurrió ayudarme y decirle a todo el mundo!—_

— _¡Allen estaba aterrada! ¡Quería ayudarte!— Defendió Lenalee recordando aquel día en el que en mitad de una fiesta por fin de año, Allen había salido corriendo de los baños gritando por ayuda, con su cara pálida y temblando visiblemente, realmente temió que algo malo le pasara a la rubia_

— _¡Le dije que se largara! ¡No que se fuera gritando a los cuatro vientos que me estaba desangrando!—_

— _¡Es Allen! ¡¿Que esperabas?! ¡Ella no tenía idea de que era un aborto, estaba preocupada por ti, ese día ni siquiera durmió estando sentada en una estúpida silla de madera en la sala de espera del hospital!— Lo ultimo callo los posibles reclamos de la rubia, Alma le toco el hombro a Lenalee en señal de que se calmara_

— _¿Ella hizo eso?— Cuestiono incrédula, ella no recordaba que Walker la visitara durante su corta estadía en aquel hospital_

— _¡Y no solo eso! ¿Por qué crees que solo los de más alto rango sabían lo sucedido? Porque Allen no quiso perjudicarte con eso y ella personalmente trato con toda la horda de prensa, y déjame decirte que en ningún momento mencionó tu aborto— Le contesto Alma antes de que Lenalee pudiera reprenderle aún más a Emilia, quien sólo agito su cabeza un par de veces tratando de sobreponerse a la sorpresa de lo que escuchaba_

— _Dices que ella arruino tu carrera, pero fuiste tú misma la que la arruino, Allen hizo más de lo que debió hacer por ti, tu eres la única que no lo ve así, te enfrascaste tanto en tu propio egoísmo que ignoraste lo que sucedía justo delante de ti— Emilia apretó los puños con fuerza, negándose a creer eso_

— _¿Y como se lo agradeciste? Ah, cierto, ¡Levantando falsos de ella, arruinando su relación con Kanda y hacerla renunciar a sus sueños!— Bajo la mirada sin saber que decir, todo esto le había tomado por sorpresa_

— _Si Allen muere habrá sido en parte tu culpa— Le declaró con frialdad la menor de los Lee, Emilia se sorprendió de ver su mirada careciente de emoción_

— _No es mi culpa que ella padeciera esa enfe-— Trato de defenderse, pero Alma la interrumpió con una simple oración, fría y claramente con odio_

 _"—Eres de lo peor—"_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—¿Que se supone que estoy haciendo?— Se cuestionó a sí misma con una amarga sonrisa, se supone que debería alegrarle que Walker estuviera a punto de desaparecer de una vez por todas, pero en cambio, ahí estaba, parada en medio de una biblioteca siendo un estorbo y dándose lastima a si misma

 _"Puedes ser mejor que esto si tu lo quisieras"_

Fue lo que Alma le dijo una vez que Lenalee se había retirado, completamente enojada y muy posiblemente maldiciéndola internamente

Armándose de poco o nada de valor, se encamino hacia la sección de vegetación, al llegar se topo al nipón leyendo la parte trasera de un libro

Trago saliva con dificultad, sus manos sostenían con nerviosismo su bolso, se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de decir lo que su mente le había estado ordenando por más de dos años

—T-Terminemos con esto — Kanda aparto la vista del libro y la miro con una ceja arqueada, sin entender de lo que hablaba

—Se que... Sé que todo este tiempo solo has tratado de mentirte a ti mismo— Kanda dejo el libro en su lugar y miro a la rubia sin entender a que iba todo eso

—Se que tú sigues enamorado de Walker, ya, ya lo entendí— Emilia bajo la mirada apretando los puños, tratando de armarse de valor

—Todo... Todo fue mi...culpa— Finalmente admitió, Kanda no cambio su expresión, esperando a que la chica hablara

—Allen... Ella nunca salió con Devitto— La mirada azulada del nipón se vio ligeramente turbia, pero tan pronto como apareció, se fue

—Yo te mentí, les mentí a todos...— Escucho pisadas a lo lejos, pero poco o nada le importaba ya el humillarse en público

—¡En serio lo lamento!— Termino arrodillada en el piso, con ambas manos en la fría baldosa y su nariz casi tocándolo

Kanda por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar por la actitud de la rubia, y simplemente dijo lo que pensaba

—Ya lo sabía— Emilia no se atrevió a levantar la mirada del piso, sintió el miedo recorrer por todo su cuerpo, Allen se lo había dicho...

—Deja de hacer eso, es miserable hasta para ti, idiota— Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, la voz de Kanda no sonó molesta o malhumorada, por lo que se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo con incertidumbre

—En realidad, siempre lo sospeche— Emilia abrió la boca incrédula

—¿Lo sospechabas? ¿Porque nunca dijiste nada?— Kanda simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido

—Porque esperaba a que alguna de ustedes dos lo dijeran— Emilia giro la cabeza hacia atrás, y observó a Walker frente a ellos a un par de pasos, con la mirada baja

—Cuando trate de explicarte me azotaste la puerta en la cara — Dijo Allen molesta, por muy sorprendida que estuviera, no iba a demostrarlo

—Me di cuenta de mi error unos días después, me di cuenta de que no sabes mentir, nunca hubieras podido hacer algo como lo había planteado Emilia aunque quisieras. Pero, cuando regrese a buscarte ya te habías ido. Y por ello llegue a pensar que en realidad si habías hecho eso y te habías ido con ese idiota— Emilia sonrió con miseria

Se levanto con lentitud y toco el hombro de Kanda

—Yo hablare con el señor Tiedoll, me voy— Emilia paso por un lado de Allen y le tendió la mano

—No pediré tu perdón, pero si te pido una tregua— Allen rodo los ojos y acepto la mano de la rubia

No era el fin del asunto, pero era un avance para bien, y era algo que Hana sabía, no por nada había seguido a esa rubia teñida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Muy bien, Hana se quedara contigo un par de horas, en cuanto me desocupe iré con ustedes— Ambos azabaches asintieron sin dirigirle la mirada a la inglesa que estaba más ocupada buscando las llaves del apartamento

Cuando la puerta se cerro, Hana miro con diversión a su padre

—Simplemente díselo— El mayor la miro solo un segundo antes de volver su atención a la computadora que tenía entre sus piernas

—No tengo nada que decirle—

—¡Ah! ¿Enserio? No debiste mencionar el _pequeño_ hecho de que supiste lo de Emilia por el diario de mi madre— Kanda frunció el ceño al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua

—¿Eres una especie de demonio o algo así?— Hana se encogió de hombros y se levanto del sofá para ir hasta su mochila, al revolver sus cosas encontró un pequeño cuaderno de color café con unas cuantas hojas sobresalientes

—¿No deberías darme las gracias?— Otro "tsk" fue su respuesta, con eso se conformaba por el momento

—Tengo el presentimiento de que todo irá para mejor— Se dijo a si misma mirando con cariño una vieja foto de sus padres de jóvenes, cuando ambos apenas habían comenzado a salir

El camino a veces es difícil, pero vale la pena recorrerlo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Wow! Han pasado años! Bueno, ni que decir, espero no tardar tanto para la otra actualización**_

 _ **Que les pareció? Les gusto? No les gusto? Déjenme su opinión en un review, es importante para mi saber lo que piensan, es por ustedes que sigo aquí *Inserte corazoncito***_

 _ **Bueno, señoras y señores(?, es en este momento donde se viene lo más difícil de plasmar para mí, no les diré que es, es sorpresa :v**_

 _ **De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre me sacan una sonrisa el leerlos, y me motivan a seguir escribiendo, sin más que decir, nos vemos a la otra**_

 _ **Bye, bye**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	11. Capitulo 10: FINAL

**N/A: Muy bien, ultimo capitulo chicos, para quienes siguen leyendo esta joyita de fic, espero que les guste, continúen :D**

 **Si hay algún error, perdonen, no le pude dar muchas revisadas como antes. Disfrútenlo.**

 _ **Capítulo 10: Final**_

No podía decir con certeza cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir mejor, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había pasado un año, el departamento de su padre se transformó en una pequeña pero muy acogedora casa, su madre recibía terapias constantes para tratar la leucemia, y actualmente sus padres tenían 6 años de casados.

Por supuesto, no todo era de color rosa, a veces había discusiones, las peleas eran algo diario pero no eran nada que pudiera ser preocupante.

La familia Bookman-Lee estaba por tener a su tercer hijo en finales de ese año, y ella estaba por ir a la preparatoria.

— ¿Nerviosa?— Miro a su padre con una sonrisa burlona, antes de responder.

—Papá, ya tengo 16 años, no es necesario que sigas preguntándome cada cinco minutos si me encuentro bien, puedo hacerlo sola— Por su puesto un "tsk" fue lo que tuvo como respuesta.

—Recuerda, si alguien te molesta, te doy todo el permiso de noquearlo, y si es hombre, golpéalo donde más duele— Quiso encogerse en su asiento, nunca le gustaba cuando su padre hablaba de violencia innecesaria.

—Mamá te mandara a dormir con Mugen si te escucha decir eso— Kanda se llevó una mano al mentón como si realmente estuviera pensando la posibilidad.

—En ese caso, sería una _gran_ lástima que se enterara de quien fue la culpa del porque su sable favorito se rompió misteriosamente— Al instante entro en pánico.

— ¡Juro que fue culpa de Tim!— Kanda lanzo un bufido divertido antes de revolverle el pelo al momento que llegaban a la entrada de su nueva escuela.

— ¿Vendrás por mí en la salida?— Pregunto con cierto temor, no le gustaba la idea de moverse sola por un lugar en donde jamás había estado en su vida.

—Obviamente, te prometí que iríamos a comer saliendo de la escuela, después de pasar con la Moyashi— Hana asintió, como pocas veces en la vida, Kanda la envolvió con su brazo dándole seguridad.

—Recuerda lo que te dije: No puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente la estimación de su vida útil de acuerdo a su aspecto físico— Hana se rio al notar la clara broma de su padre, que de no ser porque lo conocía bien, hubiera pensado que hablaba en serio.

—Nos vemos, BaKanda— Le dijo con burla, en modo de venganza Kanda le apretujo las mejillas con un poco de fuerza.

—Igual, Demonio salido de la NASA—

Su familia no era perfecta, si se atrevía a decir, era pequeña y rota, pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Mi nombre es Hana Kanda-Walker, tengo 16 años, me gusta la esgrima, el kendo y molestar a los amigos de mis padres— Para muchos de su aula, no les era difícil reconocerla, después de todo era la hija (ya no considerada bastarda) de la leyenda viviente del Kendo: Kanda Yuu, y de la retirada Esgrimista Profesional: Allen Walker, además de tener sus propios méritos como una de las más jóvenes esgrimistas en tener un amplio dominio en el esgrima, además de ser la única conocida capaz de utilizar técnicas de esgrimas con patines de hielo (se le relacionaba con la Bailarina del Sueño debido a lo descabellado de la idea).

Las clases pasaban de la misma manera, presentaciones simples, maestros que dicen ser exigentes cuando se les nota a leguas que son un rol de canela relleno de amor.

A la hora del almuerzo no faltó quien se burlara de ella por haber sido una bastarda, pero con lanzarles un guisante directo al ojo bastaba para hacerlos quejarse como magdalenas (agradecía a los tíos Jadero y Devitto por ello).

Y al terminar una tranquila jornada escolar, su padre la esperaba en la puerta de la escuela, hablando-gritando por teléfono con alguien.

—Si no consigues esos boletos, vete dando por muerto Nezumi(*)— Un instante después miraba su teléfono con clara ofensa y ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana, le habían colgado… pobre hombre ignorante…

—Emm… ¿Papá?— El semblante de Kanda se relajó considerablemente, todo el mundo sabía que su pequeño demonio era lo que conseguía mantener al azabache cuerdo.

— ¿Nos vamos?— Decidió no provocar a la bestia por el momento y prefiero simular la santa y querida ignorancia.

—Sip—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Trajiste las flores?— Su padre le tendió el ramo en cuanto llegaron a la entrada del lugar.

— ¿Lena y Usagi no vendrán?— Su padre reviso su teléfono como buscando algún mensaje antes de negar.

—Dijeron que Adam se enfermó por algo que comió en la guardería, Mikk y Kamelot están en Bélgica por un contrato de no sé qué cosa, y Alma va a ir a visitar a sus padres— Hana suspiro con cierto alivio.

— ¿Entonces solo somos nosotros tres?—

—Si— Hana tomo la mano de su padre y ambos entraron por la puerta de metal negro, los jardines principales les dieron la bienvenida con sus retoños y pequeñas frutas caídas de los árboles.

El camino hecho de piedras grises y cafés los guiaba hasta su destino.

—Hoy hay muy poca gente, ¿no?— Su padre se encogió de hombros dándole poca importancia checando algunas cosas a los alrededores.

—¿Crees que a mamá le gusten?— Kanda miro las flores con intensidad por un momento antes de responder con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Le encantaran— Hana sonrió con lo dicho y antes de darse cuenta habían llegado.

 **ALLEN WALKER**

 **25/12/XX—12/08/XX**

 **MADRE, HERMANA Y AMIGA**

 **RECORDADA POR TODOS SUS SERES QUERIDOS**

Hana se arrodillo para depositar las flores sobre la fría superficie de la lápida, tal y como dijo: No todo era color de rosa.

Después de siete largos años de tratamientos, mejoras, decaídas, lágrimas y risas, Allen dio su ultimo respiro a solo unos días antes de su cumpleaños número 15. Fue duro, fue como recibir una patada directo al estómago, un día simplemente se había despertado temprano, se sintió con ánimos de hacer el desayuno para su madre, dado que Kanda se había ido más tempano por un compromiso.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, felizmente había entrado a la habitación dándole los buenos días, al no recibir respuesta, había dejado la bandeja en la mesita de noche y la había movido para despertarla, nada.

Lo intento, una, dos, tres… siete veces, pero Allen jamás abrió los ojos.

Con el miedo y pánico a flor de piel corrió a la sala donde estaba el teléfono, marco al número de emergencias y con lágrimas en los ojos grito por ayuda.

En cuanto colgó, marco a su padre, un nudo horrible se formó en su garganta haciendo que lo único que Kanda pudiera escuchar fueran vanos intentos de palabras y demasiados hipidos.

En menos de diez minutos, Kanda había regresado a casa y la había encontrado con una manta para el shock y un par de paramédicos sacando el cuerpo cubierto de su esposa ahora fallecida.

Hana no recuerda mucho de ese día, Kanda solía decirle que todo el tiempo estuvo ausente, sus ojos se habían opacado de dolor y tristeza y por todo el velorio y sepulto llorando.

Hana a veces piensa que su madre ya sabía cuándo iba a morir, porque un día antes, su madre le había dicho unas palabras que jamás olvidaría:

 _No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo, sin importar lo que decidas, eso jamás cambiara. Ustedes son mi hogar._

En primer momento no lo había entendido bien, podía hacer muchas cosas pero eso no la hacían una adivina o una experta en la vida. Ahora solo podía pensar que su madre le daba a entender que ella nunca la considero un error, y que no se arrepentía de lo que vivió, porque ella siempre fue lo que se podía llamar hogar.

Ahora, frente a esa piedra, solo podía recordar lo mejor de su madre, y no importaba lo que otros dijeran, ella siempre estaría con ella. Su madre vivió con felicidad hasta el final, y era todo lo que tenía que saber para seguir adelante, eso sería lo que su madre desearía.

Después de todo, lo último que ella le dijo fue eso, ellos eran su hogar.

A veces uno tiene que tomar difíciles decisiones, tales como vivir sin rencores ni remordimientos del pasado, rodeado de los seres que te aman por quien eres. O morir con rencor y odio hacia algo que no vale la pena, es cuestión de uno el elegir:

Vivir con amor ó Odiar hasta morir.

 _ **Fin**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **N/A: Si conseguiste llegar hasta aquí sin odiarme, felicidades, ahora unas notitas importantes:**

 **(*)= Si entendiste esta referencia a No 6, déjame decirte que eres mi nueva Waifu o Husbando :"D**

 **Bien, fuera de bromas y todo, el motivo de esta tardadisima actualización es bastante simple: Me estaba volviendo loca. No en sentido figurativo, me pasaron muchas cosas en este año, comenzando con la pérdida de un miembro importante de mi hogar, luego alguien con maldad en su ser me atormento mediante redes sociales volviéndome alguien muy insegura y temerosa de las personas a mi alrededor, luego alguien en que confiaba me dio una patada en mi corazón mintiéndome por tanto tiempo que ya no sabía en quien confiar y en quien no, me volví muy, muy inestable psicológicamente, ante cualquier pequeñez me sentía atacada, me quería morir. Nunca recibí ayuda psicológica, pero yo me dije a mi misma "basta, no puedes seguir así", pasaron meses antes de volver a lo que yo considero mi zona, fue muy duro, y lo último que quería era tocar una computadora, me temblaban las manos el simple hecho de prenderla para buscar trabajos.**

 **Pero me dije que iba a terminar esto, como dije: no es fácil para mi escribir esto, porque aunque muchas ansiaran un final donde Allen y Kanda tuvieran una feliz relación y demás, pues la vida no es así, Allen si tuvo un final feliz si se ponen a pensar, estuvo con las personas que amaba y la amaban a ella hasta el final, pudo haber sufrido, sí, pero la vida no es perfecta, yo quise definir esto como "perfectamente imperfecto".**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, si les saco una lagrimita, déjenmelo en los reviews, si quedaron dudas o algo respecto a este final, háganmelo saber, y con gusto se los aclaro :)**

 **Les deseo Felices Fiestas, les mando muchos besos cibernéticos :v**

 **Sean felices, adiós**

 **-Lizzy**


End file.
